An Ultimate Collaboration
by foxthefox
Summary: The heroes of Final Fantasy are being summoned by an unknown entity to work together to save everybody and everything. Meanwhile the villains are showing up again as well. .:Scheduled for a rewrite:. .:Completed:. .:AU:.
1. A Warriors Hallucination

Authors Note: Chapter 1

Hey Everybody! Welcome To My First Story. I'm Not Sure If You're Supposed To Start With A One-shot, But I Really Don't Feel Like It. I Hope You Like Chapter One Of This Story, I Took A lot From Dissidia, But I'm Trying My Best To Make Most Of It My Own.

Seeya When I Update

Fox

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, that all belongs to SquareEnix.

* * *

A Warriors Hallucination

It was a windy day in Cornelia, A little too windy. To many of the townsfolk, the heavy amount of wind was a sign that another crisis was about to happen. The city has had a large increase in population ever since Chaos had been defeated. Although with more estate being built, the first thing you always see is the castle. It has received many expansions, and is now bigger than ever before. Also a new addition to the castle is four of their staff members. The Warriors of Light.

In the king's gratitude, the four warriors were offered a home in the castle. In return the warriors offered their services around the castle. Nobody in the city knowing their names, not even the warriors themselves, everybody calls them by their generic jobs to the group. The Knight, offered up his abilities to become a castle guard. The king promoted him to general status as fast as he could. The Ninja snuck into the king's private quarters, all to ask him if he could work as a spy for the kingdom. The king, noticing how well he snuck past the large amount of guards before reaching his room, instantly hired him. The White Wizard and Black Wizard, or Healer and Wizard. Work together to train the initiates in the art of magic. And when the initiates somehow hurt themselves, Healer is always there to well, heal.

Knight sat on the edge of the well in the center of the city. He watched as the many people in the bustling crowd strolled past him, receiving different looks from each person. He always sat at the well when he had to think about something important. Today it was this eerie feeling he had, like something bad was about to happen, Or something is coming back. He tilted his head in the direction of the weapons shop, wondering if he should buy anything, spare swords, and shields. The crowd dispersed in front of him and what he saw was terrifying. The Dark Black Armour, The Giant Segmented Sword, And That Evil Aura That Surrounds Him. It's Garland, he seemed to be looking straight at Knight, a piercing glare coming through his helmet. Knight stood up to get a better look, but Garland had disappeared,

"This couldn't be happening!" Knight said as he began to run towards the castle. Seeking advice from his allies.

"Ninja? NINJA!!" Knight called for his ally.

He was looking throughout Ninja's favourite hangout spot, The Great Hall.

"Damn, why is he so good at being stealthy?" Knight muttered as he called out his name again.

Behind him was a man with a rather large dagger in his hand, clad in a dark green robe like cloth. He twirled the dagger around his fingers as he snuck up on Knight, his shoe squeaked as he stepped on a wet spot on the floor. Knight stopped and turned his head slightly watching the man in the corner of his eye. The man charged, knowing he was compromised. Knight raised his sword from its sheath and blocked the dagger as it reached for his throat, locking the blades. Lifting his blade, the dagger swung out of the mans hand and pierced a wooden table, sticking it there. Knight turned around and stared at the other man. He raised his hand as the other man swung for a high five.

"Hey Knight, What do you need me for?" Ninja asked, "I need to talk to you."

"So you're saying you saw Garland?" Ninja asked, stunned by the information.

"Correct." Knight replied, as he stood up from the bench they were sitting at.

"I think we should get Wizard and Healer and find him." Knight suggested.

"It can't be him." Ninja said as he instantly disagreed with Knight, "We killed him a long time ago. He can't possibly just come back." He said as he stood up,

"I'm going to go; I got some spying to do." He said as he began to walk away,

"And don't worry about Garland. It's just a figment of your imagination." Ninja finished.

"Well that was no help at all, hopefully the mages will give me better answers." Knight sighed as he began to walk towards the wizard training room.

Entering the training room, Knight looked around to see many people in the room, firing fire, and cure spells all over. It didn't take him long to find the two people he was looking for.

"Wizard, Healer, Over here." He called as they both looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"What is it Knight?" healer asked calmly, as Wizard trudged up behind her.

"I Saw Garland In the city." Knight explained.

Wizard looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Garland! Garland is dead, you are speaking nonsense." Wizard spoke, walking away completely ignoring Knight.

"Knight, it can't be Garland." Healer spoke calmly, "He's dead, we made sure of that. Stop worrying yourself, it was probably just a hallucination." She said as she walked away, leaving Knight to find his way out.

Knight stood in the corridor, leading to his quarters. He was leaning against the wall, contemplating everything that had happened.

"They're right, it couldn't be Garland." Knight spoke as he began walking to his quarters.

He had a strange feeling he was being followed, checking over his shoulder a few times. He reached for the doorknob of his room, sighing as he grasped the handle. All of a sudden, he was pulled backwards, into a white light. He felt as if he was passing through space, moving slowly through a "White World." He was dropped in a circular clearing, surrounded by trees, with a fountain in the middle. He looked around, seeing nothing. He reached for his sword and unsheathed it. He noticed that it wasn't Excalibur, it was just a normal long sword, and where did his armour go? It's just like how he was in the beginning of his journey.

He heard a faint feminine whisper in his ear, "Wait here, there will be others."

He looked around for the source of the voice, finding nothing. Contemplating the situation for a moment, he sat on the edge of the fountain "Waiting" for these others.

* * *

So How Did You All Like Chapter 1? R&R Please!

Fox


	2. Camping Gone Wild

Authors Note: Chapter 2

Welcome back to anybody who checked back! It took me a while to think up this chapter as I haven't really gotten into Final Fantasy 2 that much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you hopefully enjoyed chapter one!

Fox

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, that all belongs to SquareEnix.

* * *

Camping Gone Wild

Altair was thriving; the initial population was all but destroyed when the town was obliterated by Emperor Palamecia. Through persistence, they had rebuilt the town and repopulated it under the ruling of Princess Hilda and Prince Gordon. There are monuments of the fallen, honourable warriors Minwu, Josef, Ricard and Scott whom fought and defeated Emperor Palamecia in the center of the city. Survivors through it all Guy, Maria, and Firion still live in the city helping around with security and medical needs. Leon and Leila have ventured on their own, to pursue their own destinies.

The three (Firion, Maria and Guy) were in the forest today on the outskirts of Altair. They decided to take a break from city life and went camping. They travelled deep into the forest; in the center of it was a large bonfire to which they gathered around. Guy was talking to a pack of squirrels. (Maria had said she understood how Guy could use that "Skill" but Firion never really understood it at all). Maria, not much of the fighting type took her time to hone her skills by firing arrows at a bull's eye she had carved out of a tree. Firion had his multitude of weapons spread out on the grass in front of him. These included a dagger, bow, spear, shield, an axe, and a long sword. He was inspecting them for any defects, dirt, or rust.

All of a sudden there was a loud rumble. Firion stood up and looked around, inspecting for danger.

"What the hell was that?" Firion asked with urgency in his voice.

"Me." Guy replied, "I'm hungry."

Maria looked over at the two, firing her last arrow at the tree splitting the arrow in the center of the bull's eye in half.

"It was Firion's idea to find our own food on this trip, so he's going to be in charge of the hunting" Maria stated as she smiled over to Firion who acknowledged with a grunt.

"Hunting never was my thing." Firion said as he stood up, "But I have a feeling that I'm going to be the only one going, right?" he asked as he gathered his weapons and placed them in their respective sheathes.

Guy and Maria both smiled at him, confirming to Firion that he was right as he set off into the forest.

The sun had set on the forest while the trees caused an eternal darkness as night began to fall. A single deer was grazing in a small clearing. Unbeknownst to it; Firion had been stalking it for the past hour. He had his bow drawn and an arrow strung waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The deer lifted its head to consume it's food. Firion aimed, pinpointing the exact position of the deer's head and fired. He heard the tree behind the deer splinter. How did he hit the tree?

He watched the deer fall; it seemed to be in flames. He looked over at the tree the arrow had hit, the bark was shattered. Next to it was something nobody had wanted too see again.

"That Armour!!" Firion said with fear, as he placed his bow into its respective place on his back.

"FIRION!" The man standing beside the tree called to him, "its good too see you again." He said as his face formed an evil grin.

It was him. Emperor Mateus Palamecia.

"How could this be possible! This denies everything that had happened just a few years ago! How could he just come back?" Firion conflicted with himself, trying to split apart sensibility and what was actually going on around him.

"How is this possible, you are dead." Firion yelled over to Palamecia.

"It's simple." Palamecia calmly replied, "You can't kill an immortal."

"Cocky bastard!" Firion yelled as he quickly drew his dagger and sword, charging at Palamecia.

"Foolish." Palamecia said as he teleported behind Firion as he stabbed thin air.

"Damnit!" Firion said, turning around to stare down Palamecia.

"Well Firion." Palamecia said as he walked slowly towards Firion, "I could finish you now seeing as how you don't have your friends to back you up."

Firion stood there, frozen in shock, "This can't be real, YOU ARE DEAD!" Firion said, his hands shaking in fear.

Palamecia placed his hand on Firions face, and assured him "Believe me, this is completely real!!" Firion could feel the heat on his face as Palamecia's hand begins to charge a searing flame.

Palamecia fired the fireball, and somehow missed point blank and hit the tree behind Firion.

"What type of trickery is this?" Palamecia said stunned.

Firion was gone; he was floating around in a completely white realm. The heat on his face had dissipated to a nice breeze flowing softly off his cheeks. He then felt something hard on his back, grass? The white had dissolved to show Firion his new surroundings. He was completely surrounded by trees and a fountain. He stood up and checked his body. He was in perfect condition and all his weapons were still intact.

"Why can't I remember how to use these?" Firion asked himself staring at his weapons.

It was like he could still use them prominently, but everything he had learned over time had disappeared.

Firion turned his head towards the grass rustling and quickly withdrew his sword, placing it to the neck of the unknown man behind him who had already placed his sword upon Firion's neck.

It was Knight.

"Who are you?" Firion asked quickly.

"I could ask the same question to you." Knight replied calmly

* * *

Well how did you guys like chapter 2? I personally like the ending. R&R please!

Fox


	3. Treasure Hunting

Authors Note: Chapter 3

Hey guys! This chapter was too hard to write as I hate the cast of FF3.

I started a Final Fantasy Marathon today. So far I'm 2 hours into FF1 and doing fine.

Enjoy Chapter 3.

Fox

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, that all belongs to SquareEnix.

* * *

Treasure Hunting

"Luneth, Are you sure we're going to find anything down here?"

"Yeah Arc, of course we are!" Luneth said cheerfully, moving his silver hair away from his eyes to get a closer look at something he found.

"See?" He said as he turned to Arc lifting up a blue, water like substance in an odd shaped phial, "I found a potion!"

"Yeah" Arc said, annoyed that he was stuck in a cave, "10 Gil at the shop, very special."

"Why are you being such a downer today?" Luneth asked as he pocketed the potion in his vest.

"Because what's the point in treasure hunting in a cave directly outside a castle." Arc stated, checking some rocks for anything of value, "Wouldn't somebody have already checked this place out?"

"It's always a good idea to try." Luneth laughed as he ran deeper into the cave.

"Of course" Arc said sarcastically as he followed Luneth.

It was odd in this cave, especially for Luneth and Arc. After traveling for so long, they're use to all caves being filled with monsters and things that can't even be classified as a monster. As they travelled deeper into the cave, they found many treasure chests. Lightening up to the situation, Arc decided to run ahead of Luneth. He was scanning every single nook and cranny for treasure, disappointed when he found nothing but a dead end with a skull hanging on the wall.

"Luneth, It's a dead end, we have to go back." He said disappointed as he started back towards the entrance to the cave.

"Wait" Luneth said, motioning for Arc to come back over to him.

Luneth had walked up to the skull examining it with his hands. While Arc seeing nothing special about the skull, grew annoyed with the situation.

"What are you doing?" Arc asked.

"This!" Luneth said as he moved the skull downwards from the wall.

The skull's eyes suddenly began to glow a deep red, staring into Arc and Luneth's eyes. Some kind of liquid began to line the walls of the cave, it looked like oil. Under Arc and Luneth a circle began to form.

"LUNETH WHAT DID YOU DO?" Arc yelled turning around and looking at everything around him.

"I pulled down the skull, I guess it was a switch." He laughed, not really taking the situation seriously.

All of a sudden flames erupted from the liquid that lined the walls. Luneth and Arc stared down the cave, following the flames as it lit up the cave completely. They heard a small click and everything went silent.

"What happened?" Arc asked looking around.

Luneth looked all around, up and down. He noticed the symbol below them had become brighter.

"MOVE" Luneth yelled.

It was too late.

The symbol exploded, revealing a long dark passage that Arc and Luneth fell through. Arc had fallen with no injuries as he stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes.

"Arc I need some help!" Luneth called, a distance away from Arc.

Arc ran over to Luneth, his leg was covered in rocks. He was slowly removing the rocks, grimacing in pain as he tried to move his leg. As Luneth removed the last rock he could witness the damage of his bloodied up leg.

"I'm going to need healed." Luneth said as he tried to move his leg again in excruciating pain.

"I'm on it." Arc said as a white light appeared around him. His clothes changed from a green tunic to a white hooded robe, ornamented with red.

Arc pointed his new staff that seemed to come with the clothes at Luneth's leg, a white light emitted from it as the gash on Luneth's leg disappeared. Luneth stood up and moved his leg around stretching out the cramps.

"Thanks Arc." Luneth said looking down the new passage.

All of a sudden Luneth heard a whisper.

"Come Alone."

He looked around for the source but found nothing.

"Come to me."

Luneth turned to Arc; he was going to explore it on his own.

"Arc, go back up and find Refia and Ingus. Bring them back here, be prepared for anything." Luneth said with a worried look on his face.

"What about you?" Arc asked looking up at the hole in the ceiling, "And how am I getting back up?"

Luneth looked at Arc as if it could be the last time he'd see his best friend.

"I'll be fine, and just use your crystal. The Dragoon should be able to get you up there easy enough." Luneth said as he walked off into the darkness.

It had been a while since him and Arc split up. Luneth felt as if he was surrounded by eternal darkness. He stopped; he felt something was wrong around him. He looked straight ahead as a torch lit up. He began to walk closer to it but then noticed something that terrified him. It wasn't a torch, it was a hand. The fire became brighter and revealed who it was, Xande.

"Xande! What type of illusion is this?" Luneth wondered.

"I am no illusion." Xande said, raising his arms as he conjured fireballs in each of his hands, "I have been reborn by a force stronger then you could ever comprehend!" he cackled evilly.

Luneth focused on the crystals energy inside of him. A white light surrounded his body as his clothes changed. He was now wearing red armour and a large sword was now in his hands. He raised it and grinned towards Xande.

"I can finish you right here and now, again!" Luneth said as he prepared himself.

"Oh really" Xande laughed as he pointed behind Luneth.

Luneth turned his head and was stunned; it was a dark cloud spilling with evil energy. A womanlike creature was sprouting from within its depths.

"You summoned it again." Luneth said slowly, fear coursing through his body, "The Cloud of Darkness."

"Yes" Xande said as he pointed his hands toward Luneth, "Now, you shall die!" he said as he fired two fireballs at Luneth as the Cloud of Darkness charged him from the other side.

Luneth seemed to fall into a portal that opened up from the floor right before the fireball and the cloud connected with his body. The cloud itself hissed as the fireball smacked it in the face.

"Noooo!" Xande said angrily.

Luneth was floating downwards through some weird, white realm. He spun around seeing nothing but white. He looked at his hands and watched as his warrior armor faded away and his sword faded into a dagger attached to a sheath on his belt.

"Did I just lose my crystal powers?" Luneth asked himself as he finally felt his feet feel ground again.

He looked around the new place he was in. A circular clearing, in what looks like a forest. There was a fountain in the middle of the clearing. He heard footsteps coming from the other side of the fountain. He took out his dagger and held it tightly. Two men walked over to him, Firion and Knight.

"Greetings stranger" Knight said, extending his hand to welcome Luneth.

* * *

I kinda don't like this chapter. Of course I don't like FF3.

This one took me about 3 hours to write so I would appreciate some R&R, be nice!!

Thanks

Fox


	4. A Paladins Honour

Authors Note: Chapter 4

Yay! I'm kinda proud of myself that I got to four chapters. I didn't expect to make it past 2. I get to write about Cecil in this chapter, I'm so happy lol.

Fox

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, that all belongs to SquareEnix.

* * *

A Paladin's Honour

The city of Baron was thriving once more. Before the crowning of the new king; most of the townsfolk had either been executed for thinking the king was corrupt or had hidden themselves away in their homes, leaving the city feeling like a ghost town. After the destruction of the evil Zeromus, Cecil Harvey (one of the warriors who aided in the battle) was crowned the new king. He married Rosa Farrell, another warrior. Thus giving the kingdom of Baron a whole new idea of how the royalty will treat its citizens.

Cecil and Rosa, with their son Ceodore were enjoying a trip onboard the Falcon. They have done this ever since Cecil was crowned king, it's a monthly routine. They take a family trip to all the cities and villages across the world and either visit their old friends, or aid the citizens in any troubles they may have. Fortunately, there hasn't been much trouble since the destruction of Zeromus. Other then a few bandit attacks throughout the whole world, everything was peaceful.

Cecil and Ceodore were standing parallel to each other on deck, with Rosa watching from the cabin. They both had their swords drawn and ready. Ceodore's blade was a standard issue Red Wing army sword; Cecil told him he would have to earn himself his own special sword. Cecil's blade; The Lightbringer, seemed to be emitting a white light from the blade to the guard. Ceodore positioned himself into a combat stance.

"Father, shall we begin training again?" Ceodore questioned his father.

"Yes my son, you make the first move." Cecil granted.

"Gladly" replied Ceodore.

Ceodore grinned as he charged. He tried to thrust his sword into Cecil's chest, driving it straight with all his might. Ceodore failed in hitting him as Cecil just sidestepped out of the way, causing Ceodore to trip. As Ceodore was bent over, Cecil tapped on his armour with the hilt of his sword causing him to fall.

"You've got to move faster." He said as he walked to the other side of the deck, preparing himself for another round.

"Yes father." Ceodore said as he straightened and readied his blade again.

Ceodore charged again, moving his sword up for a frontal slash. Cecil simply lifted his sword up, blocking the incoming attack and locking their blades together. The blades dragged along each other, sparks flying off the blades from the friction as their faces came close enough that they could smell each others breath.

"Stalemate" Cecil said calmly.

"No Way!" Ceodore yelled as he began to unleash a chain of attacks on his father.

Cling Clang Cling

That was the sound that was made every time Cecil blocked Ceodore's attacks. Cecil noticed that Ceodore was getting tired, noted by his heavy breathing and sloppy movements. Ceodore brought his hand too close to Cecil's, giving him a chance to finish it. He grabbed Ceodore's hand and hit his wrist with the hilt of his sword, causing him to drop it. He then tripped Ceodore and placed his blade to his neck as he lay on the floor.

"You move sloppily, your movements are predictable, and you swing too quickly." Cecil said as he sheathed his sword and helped Ceodore up.

"You need to think before you swing, not just swing relentlessly and hope you hit something." Cecil instructed.

"Yes father." Ceodore said as he sheathed his own sword and bowed to Cecil.

"That was a good fight, as always." Ceodore congratulated.

"Yes it was" Cecil said as he too bowed.

Cecil then got a feeling that something was wrong, or something calling him below the ship. He walked over to the side and looked down. He saw a figure, was it a person? He thought to himself.

"Ceodore, I want you to go tell your mother to land the ship." Cecil said as he turned around and walked towards the center of the ship, he was sure that whatever was calling him was that figure below.

"Yes father." Ceodore said as he ran to the driver's cabin.

A few minutes later there was a jerk as the ship turned to move too empty grassland to land.

On the ground Cecil was waving goodbye too Ceodore and Rosa as they lifted off and left him there.

"How am I going to get back to the castle" he asked himself.

"I got it, Chocobo." He laughed.

Cecil could see the figure again. It must've been waiting for him. It looked to be a man, cloaked in a dark blue robe with a hood over his head. Cecil closed in on the figure, now only standing a few metres from it.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" Cecil asked it as he slowly walked closer to it.

"Why yes I did." The figure said slowly, "Don't you remember me? Cecil." The figure asked evilly as it lifted its head up from under its hood, revealing his face.

"Zemus!" Cecil said shocked as he fell back and drew his sword, ready for anything.

"Yes it's me, reborn and stronger than ever!" Zemus said as he slowly walked closer to Cecil.

"This can't be" he said as he backed away, "We killed you and your spirit; you shouldn't even be able to be reborn." Cecil said as he pointed his sword at Zemus.

"Really? Then why am I here to destroy you all!" Zemus yelled as he disappeared.

"If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get." Cecil said as he focused.

Zemus appeared behind Cecil, but Cecil was ready. Zemus had conjured a fire sword that he swung at Cecil's head. Cecil turned around and blocked the many slashes that were coming towards his skull. He felt a weird push and was sent flying backwards into a rock. Zemus walked over laughing as he raised his palm and pointed it at Cecil. Cecil felt something touching his neck and he couldn't move, it was like he was paralyzed. Zemus began to close his palm which began to strangle Cecil.

Zemus raised his arm, lifting Cecil off the ground and continued to slowly stop his breathing.

"How does it feel, to be killed Cecil?" Zemus asked him as he could close his hand no more.

When Cecil was about to take his last breath Zemus disappeared, everything disappeared. Everything was replaced with a white void. Cecil felt as if he was floating. When Cecil hit the ground he instantly drew his sword to check his surroundings. He was in a clearing surrounded by trees with a fountain in the middle. He then noticed something different; he could feel the darkness running through him again. He looked at his sword, it was no longer The Lightbringer. The Deathbringer was not in his hand, his old blade which caused so much destruction in the past. He was also wearing his Dark Knight Armour again somehow. He turned his head to movement and pointed his blade in that direction. It was three men, with three blades all pointed at him.

"Who are you!?" Cecil asked fiercely.

"Knight" The heavily armoured one answered.

"Firion." The one with the many weapons replied.

"Welcome to the party!" Luneth laughed.

* * *

Yes Luneth acts like a child.

So did you notice that I kinda gave Zemus "Magic/Force" powers, ya I'm a star wars fan.

Anyways I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and would appreciate some R&R

Thanks

Fox


	5. Trouble In Tycoon

Authors Note: Chapter 5

Well I'm back after a 3 day hiatus.

Enjoy chapter 5!

Fox

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, that all belongs to SquareEnix.

* * *

Trouble in Tycoon

The crystals had sensed trouble happening throughout the world. The return of something completely evil was imminent. Discussing the subject between each other telepathically the crystals came upon a decision. Give the Warriors of Light the blessings of the crystals again. Inside their respective temples the light of the crystals dimmed as a ray of light shot out of each of them, each heading in a different direction.

A trumpet sounded throughout the land. The flags were raised on all the turrets of castle Tycoon. The heavy wind blowing them completely straight; showing off Tycoons emblem. Warriors lined almost half of the plains land in front of the castle. Somewhere in the middle of all the knights was a man wearing no armour, and a giant yellow bird.

Queen Lenna, sitting alongside a teenaged girl, was watching all her warriors set up in front of her castle from her balcony.

"We should be out there, we too are Warriors of Light." The girl said as she looked about ready to jump off the balcony and join the knights.

"You're too young to join a war Krile, and I cannot fight anymore." Lenna informed sadly.

"You and your duties" Krile laughed.

"Oh quiet." Lenna said also laughing.

The battle was about to start below. The man with no armour, stood there stroking the yellow bird's feathers, fondling the hilt of his sword with his other hand, he was surely bored. The yellow bird otherwise known as "Chocobo" gave him a nudge.

"Okay Boco are you ready?" The man asked the bird.

"KWEH!" Boco chirped excitedly.

"Stop playing with your bird Bartz." A soldier in front of him scolded.

Bartz and Boco both glared at the soldier.

"What an ass eh Boco" Bartz asked it.

"Kweh"

"Shut up Bartz, I've got news from the front. Apparently this army is nothing like anyone has seen before. According to the towns it has passed, it's gigantic!"

Bartz jumped on Boco's back as the captain ordered the soldiers to ready their blades. A loud rumble could be heard coming from the hill in front of the army.

"Here we go." Bartz said as he drew his sword.

A huge line of warriors stepped up onto the top of the hill. Something weird, they had horns. It was a huge line of heavily armed goblins. They charged down the hill followed by more monsters, Giants, Wolves, and Zuus. Every monster in the world must've been recruited into this army.

"Oh my god" Bartz said stunned.

Soldiers and Monsters were falling dead all over the field as the war continued. Even Bartz was scratched up. Four Giants stopped in front of Bartz. He jumped off of Boco and sent him back to the castle. The Giants then surrounded Bartz.

"Bring it." Bartz laughed as they approached him.

Two of them swung their clubs at him, ending with him rolling out of the way. He managed to climb one of the Giants clubs while it was unaware and as he was about to plunge his sword into the giants skull, he saw another club flying towards him. He jumped off the giants head flying towards the oncoming Giant. The oncoming giant missed Bartz and impaled the other giant in the head with its spiked club. Bartz, plunged his sword into Giants head, his sword sliding down its body as the blood poured out.

"Easy" he laughed as he hit the ground.

The two giants falling beside him, dead. All of a sudden he was grabbed tightly and squeezed by one of the remaining Giants.

"Not good" Bartz thought.

Suddenly the giant that was squeezing Bartz received two slices to the back of each of its legs as well as a poke too the butt from a rapier. It fell to its knees, dropping Bartz. Bartz got up and stabbed the giant in the face, killing it. He looked over to the person that had saved him and laughed.

"Faris!" he greeted.

"To the rescue." She said as she stood beside him glaring at the remaining live Giant.

"Any plans?" Bartz asked.

"3…2…1" She counted down as a large explosion appeared on top of the Giant, assimilating it.

"Cannonballs, a fine piece of technology." She laughed as she pointed to a ship just off shore.

"Your crew are so helpful sometimes." Bartz laughed as they both charged back into battle.

All of a sudden four towers of white light appeared. Two surrounded Bartz and Faris, the other two going to the balcony of the castle. Bartz and Faris were sporting a new look, the Spellblade and Ranger.

"The crystals" Bartz said stunned by his new but familiar strength.

"We have been granted them again." Faris said also stunned.

Back to the balcony Krile and Lenna had just finished receiving they're crystal powers back. The White Mage and the Geomancer.

"What." Lenna said shocked as her outfit changed from royal to battle ready.

"We've got to help now." Krile said smirking.

They both looked at eachother and smiled as they charged and jumped off the balcony.

Bartz and Faris had been split up in the battle. Currently he was fighting a large pack of goblins, easily taking them down when all of a sudden a sword was swung at his head. He reared his sword back and swung hearing a loud sound of metal hitting metal, kicking him backwards.

"Bartz, long time no see." The heavily armoured man spoke.

Bartz shocked, recognized the voice instantly.

"Exdeath." He said as he stood up charging his sword with fire.

"That's your only remark? So be it" Exdeath said charging his sword with ice.

Bartz lunged at him, making contact with his icy blue sword. Sparks were flying everywhere. The speed of the battle unmatchable. Exdeath again tried to kick Bartz, but he blocked it with his sword. This causing recoil between the both of them. Using the recoil to his advantage Exdeath again tried to kick him but this time raised his knee the highest it could go and lunged his leg completely straight sending Bartz flying.

"Any last words Sir Bartz?" Exdeath asked as he stood over Bartz with his sword raised.

Bartz glared up at him, spitting to his feet.

"Bastard." Was the only word Bartz said.

"BARTZ!" he heard the combined yells of Faris, Krile, and Lenna who were running towards him.

"Oh look, your friends get to watch you die." He said as he plunged his sword into Bartz's body.

The sword only touched the dirt.

"Damn, she reached him first." Exdeath said as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Bartz was falling through a completely white void. He felt refreshed, as if the battle had never started. He then realized he was back in his original clothes.

"How did this happen?" he asked himself.

He was in a clearing of a forest. People were gathered around a fountain in the middle. They waved at him as he walked over to them.

"Umm, are you guys in the same predicament as me?" he asked as he stared at all the people around the fountain.

"Most likely" A man wearing dark black armour, his face concealed behind a helmet.

"Your name?" he asked

"Bartz Klauser." Bartz replied continuing to examine the area.

"Cecil Harvey." He said, "And these are…"

* * *

Yeah you guys all know who they are so why make a big long sentence.

Anyways hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5. R&R please.

Fox


	6. A Fear Come True

Authors Note: Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6 everybody. To anyone that has been reading this, only 4 more chapters after this one until we're done meeting characters. Well enjoy chapter six.

Fox

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own anything related to Final Fantasy, that all belongs to SquareEnix.

* * *

A Fear Come True

Sitting on the summit of Mt. Kolts was Terra Branford, one of the warriors who fought and defeated the psychopathic jester Kefka. She was surrounded by squirrels, deer, and foxes. She loved animals and enjoyed feeding them whenever she went to Mt. Kolts. She had a rather large loaf of bread in her hands, breaking it apart into small pieces to feed her friends.

Terra suddenly got a chilling feeling down her back as she heard a laugh. The very same laugh of the jester she defeated alongside her friends so long ago.

"No." she said as she stood up to leave.

She turned around to start on her way home, but bumped into a huge brutish body. There were five people in front of her dressed in furs and axes at their sides. Bandits!

"Ello puppit." said the largest Bandit speaking in a heavily British accent, "I believe you'll be coming with us." He said as he reached out to grab her hand.

Terra reached out and slapped the man across the face as hard as she could then kicked him backwards toward the other men.

"Parley." She said as she straightened herself.

"What!" A taller bandit said as he walked closer to her.

"I said parley, I demand to see your leader." She said angrily.

"Well I am the leader, and do you think I care about any parley? Kill the girl." He said as Terra was instantly surrounded.

"Well, I offered to let you bandits keep your lives. But you really are uneducated aren't you?" she said as she drew a long sword from a sheath at her side.

"GET HER!" the bandits yelled as they closed in on Terra.

She moved out of the way of two axes swung at her chest, causing the bandits to impale each other. She ducked as another axe was swung at her head; she then tripped the bandit and impaled him through the neck with her sword. Another bandit went for a lower strike but she jumped and placed her legs in around his neck, twisting her waist until a loud crack was heard confirming his broken neck.

"I underestimated you pretty, you took on my men but I am much more skilled." The leader said as he drew a large claymore from its sheath.

The bandit raised his sword for an attack just as Terra took the opening. She sidestepped the blade as it got stuck in the ground, easily allowing her to impale the bandit through the back piercing his heart. As the bandit fell she walked into the entrance to the caves that lead to the lower parts of the mountain. Inside the mountains Terra heard that tantalizing laugh again. She feared the worst, could Kefka be back? She asked herself as she turned the corner to the exit of the caves only to get knocked down by a great force. She looked up to see what it was and sighed at her discovery. Two large bear like creatures were standing upright at the entrance.

"Does everything have to bother me right when I decide to leave?" she asked as she stood up and brushed herself off as she readied her sword.

One of the bears charged at her, with blood covered, wolverine like claws. She rolled out of the way causing the bear to charge into the wall. The bear turned around and grunted, determined to get a meal as it charged again. The other bear began to charge from the opposite direction. She sidestepped just as the two bears were going to collide with her body, instead colliding with each others heads, knocking them out.

"Ok, I'm done here." She said as she walked out of the cave.

Once again outside, Terra heard Kefka's laugh. This time, she knew he was there.

"You seriously need to stop using that horrid laugh you insolent clown." Terra said as she turned around revealing Kefka to be behind her the whole time.

"I see you have figured me out." Kefka laughed again.

"Enough mindless babble you stupid clown, how have you come back?" she asked as she readied her sword.

"Just reborn by a greater evil." He laughed again, "Y'know we're out to kill you, all of you blasted tyrants."

"You're the tyrant." Terra retaliated.

"No I am merely a jester who wants his own way, it's more childish then tyrant." He laughed.

"Shut Up!" she said angrily as she charged at him.

Terra swung at many parts of Kefka's body, they all seemed to either just be going through or missing completely.

"How is he dodging everything I throw at him?" she asked herself as he punched her in the gut.

She felt as if her health was draining completely out of her body. She looked up to see Kefka with a red orb in his hands, it growing bigger as he drained more energy from her. All of a sudden she felt sick, she was poisoned.

"Damn you and your magic." She coughed.

"Always blame the magic, are you sure it isn't your weakness?" he asked her laughing again.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled through all her pain as she charged at him again.

Kefka raised his hand it seemed to be turning a dark blue. Terra raised her sword to plunge it into his chest. As Terra got nearer, he laughed again firing a powerful blizzara spell at her. She stopped, knowing there was no way to dodge the spell. She closed her eyes and let it hit her. She felt cold and in extreme pain. However, a suddne warmth came over her. She opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings; she was floating through some sort of white void.

She felt a great rush of magical energy surge through her body, it was her esper powers. She had become half esper again. She landed on soft grass and looked around, she was in a clearing, a large fountain was in the middle. A silver haired boy walked up to her.

"Hey cutie, welcome to the club, I'm Luneth." He said cheerfully.

She took the cutie thing as just a complement, really wanting to slap the child upside the head.

"I'm Terra, do you mind explaining what's going on?"

* * *

Yeah I hate this chapter lol…I personally hate FFVI, please no flaming.

And yes I have been watching Pirates of the Carribean.

R&R please.

Fox


	7. Cloud's Memories

Authors Note: Chapter 7

I guess people are reading according to my hit list.

Enjoy chapter 7, I'm going too.

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns everything about Final Fantasy, I'm just writing about it.

* * *

Fox

Cloud's Memories

A lot had happened during the past six years. Sephiroth had been defeated, the three remnants were taken out, and Omega was destroyed. There have been lots of repairs needed throughout the world, which meant large amounts of supplies were needed, which brought in more work for the Strife delivery service. Cloud had recently received a phone call from Barret saying that he needed some deliveries from Edge to Junon.

Cloud took the package from Barret and strapped it to the back of Fenrir, his motorcycle. He placed his goggles over his eyes and nodded to Barret to say goodbye as he sped off. He was speeding through the same wasteland where he first fought Loz and Yazoo, two of the Sephiroth remnants. A flash of light appeared around him and he saw a man on a motorcycle beside him, with short hair silver hair. In front of him was another silver haired man, this one with long hair. He somehow flipped his motorcycle so that he was zooming over Cloud's head. He pulled out some sort of sword, gun hybrid and fired a bullet, his goggles flying off, a small cut formed on his face. The men then disappeared in another flash of white light.

"What the hell just happened?" Cloud asked himself, noticing that his goggles were gone he grew suspicious.

Cloud seemed to have just gone through some sort of memory, but how. He continued to speed through the area examining his surroundings.

"Another two hours and I'll be in Junon, stop worrying yourself Cloud." He said as he shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

Again a white light surrounded him but this time he was standing in a white void. His sword was lying in front of him, completely assembled. He picked it up and examined it, how did it get here, how did he get here? He wondered. He looked ahead of him and saw someone he had already thought to have been finished. He was tall and thin, with shoulder length silver hair.

"Kadaj" Cloud said as he readied his sword, "I thought you were accepted into the life stream?" he asked.

"I am only here to test you Cloud." He said as he walked over to Cloud as he drew his double bladed Katana.

"Test me for what!?" he asked urgently.

"Only for what you are moving closer too" Kadaj warned as he swung at Cloud's head.

Cloud raised his sword quickly despite its large size, easily deflecting Kadaj's blade. Kadaj continued to swing relentlessly, Cloud continuing to block the slashes. Kadaj's arm began to glow as his materia began to activate. He swung at Cloud sending him flying backwards. Kadaj walked over to Cloud as he struggled to get up. Kadaj prepared to finish Cloud as he swung his blade at Cloud's body. Cloud stood up, recovering from his fatigue as he blocked Kadaj's blade. While there blades were locked, a piece of Cloud's sword ejected from it's place, landing in Cloud's other hand as he swung at Kadaj with it, sending Kadaj flying backwards this time.

"You have passed." Kadaj said as he stood up, beginning to fade.

"The flower girl says hi." He said before he faded completely.

"Aerith!?" Cloud said as he ran towards Kadaj's faded body. As he reached the place where Kadaj was the white light faded and he was on Fenrir again, speeding towards Junon.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud said angrily.

He had reached some sort of highway, signifying he was close to Junon. He kept his eyes glued on the road, trying not to think about anything that had just happened. That couldn't have been real he thought. As he passed the gate leading to the main highway of Junon, he was again surrounded by a white light, and again standing in a white void. This time his footing was covered in flowers, a white void with flowers to walk on?

"Welcome back, Cloud." A female voice greeted him softly.

"Aerith!" he said happily as he ran over to her.

"I see you passed your test with Kadaj." She giggled.

"Yes, what was that for anyways." Cloud asked curiously.

"It's just to make sure you're ready for what's coming along the road." Aerith said still smiling.

"What is coming along the road?" Cloud asked urgently.

"He's back." She said as Cloud began to hear the roar of his motorcycle again.

"No." he said as he began to grow angry, "He is just a memory, how can he keep coming back!" Cloud asked.

"Goodbye Cloud." Aerith said, ignoring Cloud's question.

The moment she said his name he was back on his motorcycle. So that was the reason for all these occurrences. Sephiroth is back again.

"Damnit why won't he just stay a memory" Cloud asked himself angrily.

He could now see the gates inside Junon. He examined the large city as he closed in on it. He looked at the cannon. It had been moved back to Junon after the Omega incident for unknown reasons. He did a double take when he saw a figure standing on the cannon. Long silver hair flowing with the wind, a long silver sword held at his side, It was him, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled as he jumped off the cannon, clearing the distance between him and Cloud easily. Cloud opened up the hatches of his motorcycle, withdrawing the six pieces of his sword, putting them together quickly. Sephiroth raised his hand as his wristband began to glow. Large rods of lightning appeared in front of Cloud as he skidded to a halt. A loud explosion occurred as Fenrir exploded in the lightning. Sephiroth didn't believe it was finished and raised his long sword just as Cloud came down from a jump blocking Cloud's slash easily.

"Hello again Cloud." Sephiroth laughed.

"Why won't you just stay dead, stay a memory!" Cloud said angrily.

"I already told you." Sephiroth said as he raised his right hand in front of him, a large black wing appearing on his back, "I will never, be a memory." He said as he raised his sword ready to attack.

Cloud raised his sword striking down on Sephiroth's blade only to be blocked easily; Sephiroth seemed to be only moving his arm slightly to block each and every one of Cloud's attacks. Sephiroth finally swung his blade on the offensive, sending Cloud flying back. Cloud tried to reach for his sword as Sephiroth slowly walked over to him. He finally grasped the handle but it was too late. Sephiroth stabbed his blade into Cloud's shoulder. Cloud winced in pain as the blade pierced his shoulder blade. Sephiroth slowly lifted Cloud up with his sword. Cloud was hanging in the air by a sword, struggling to even hold his sword. Then it happened again. Cloud disappeared into a white void.

"Damn It." Sephiroth cursed as he turned too walk away.

Cloud looked around, it was the same white void he fought Kadaj in, but he seemed to be moving. He checked himself for any injury. His shoulder wasn't broken anymore; in fact he wasn't cut at all. He noticed a difference in his outfit. It was a SOLDIER First Class uniform. How did this happen Cloud wondered as he landed in soft grass. He looked around; it looked to be as if he was in a small clearing in a forest. There was a large fountain in the middle.

Cecil, Knight and Firion looked up to see Cloud appear, noticing the large sword on his back they ran over to him in case he was hostile. They each raised there swords, aiming the blades at his neck.

"Who are you!?" Knight asked first.

Cloud, intimidated by the hostility drew his own sword and aimed it at there necks, it was wide enough to cover all three of them. But the sword he had was different. It was the Buster Sword, deciding to figure out how he got this sword back later, he tightened the grip on his blade.

"Cloud Strife, Why was I brought here?" Cloud questioned.

"Knight, he's in the same situation as us." Cecil said as he lowered his sword, Firion and Knight doing the same.

"We'll explain it to you completely." Knight said as he ushered Cloud towards the others.

* * *

Yay I like using Cloud.

Well anyways R&R please.

Fox


	8. SeeD Tests

Authors Note: Chapter 8

Wow I haven't wrote in a while. I hope I still have readers.

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns everything about Final Fantasy.

* * *

SeeD Tests

The greatest academy for warriors ever constructed. Balamb Garden. It is a beautiful school, founded by Cid and Edea Kramer and funded by NORG. The academy doesn't train any normal soldier, it trains SeeDs. To the outside world, SeeD is a mercenary force for hire, conducting missions around the world for a different amount of pay for each job. But unknown too many, SeeDs true purpose is to monitor and contain Sorceress activity if they ever posed a threat to the world. Inside the Garden, in its high levelled training sector, were two of Balamb's top SeeDs. Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht.

"Zell, when you train you're supposed to actually work at your skills." Squall said as he pulled the trigger on his Lionheart gunblade at the exact time it pierced a Grat's flesh, causing a vibration and shattering its skeleton.

"Aww man, we save the world from time compression and they still make us do these stupid SeeD tests. Zell complained as he landed a few punches in between another Grat's eyes.

Watching the two Grats fall, Squall pointed towards the center of the area they were in.

"That's where they keep all the stronger monsters in the area; we need some harder training other than Grats." Squall stated as he began to walk towards the center of the area.

"Oh yes, as if we haven't had enough training punching giant plant creatures." Zell said angrily as he followed Squall.

"Shut up and walk faster." Squall said annoyed.

Reaching the center of the forest covered area, a loud scream emanated a little further down from where Squall and Zell were. They ran over to the area where they heard the sound, another scream then a loud roar was heard when Squall and Zell arrived. Three cadets were being harassed by an abnormally large T-Rexaur. Squall readied his gunblade as Zell tightened his leather gloves.

"These guys always were annoying eh Squall?" Zell asked as he readied himself into a combat position.

"Yeah, now let's finish this beast before we have three dead cadets on our hands." Squall said as him and Zell both charged.

When Zell reached the T Rexaur, he rolled out of the way as it tried to step on him. He roundhouse kicked its foot and then unleashed a flurry of punches. Despite just being a few punches and kicks it was quite effective. The T Rexaur flinched as it dropped to one knee, recovering quickly just as Squall jumped to slash at its head. Squall swung three times, keeping himself propelled in the air from the impact. As he came down for a fourth swing the T Rexaur caught the blade in its teeth.

"Damnit!" Squall shouted angrily.

"I Got Ya." Zell said as he ran up the T Rexaur's leg.

Zell jumped from the monsters leg, soaring above its head. As he fell he delivered a drop kick to the T Rexaur's skull, causing it to drop the blade and Squall from its mouth. Squall stood up, recovering his stance from the fall. His Lionheart gunblade began to glow a ghostly blue aura.

"I hate reptiles." Squall said as he raised his sword above his head.

The blade extended in a bright white light, reaching the ceiling of the training center. Squall brought the blade to rest upon his shoulder. And then swung full force at the T Rexaur, a small explosion ignited when the blade connected with the beasts flesh. A loud rumble was heard as the T Rexaur fell, finally dead. Zell and Squall walked over to the cadets and helped them up.

"To the Medical Ward with you." Zell said as he pointed to the exit of the Training Center.

"Yeah, let's go." Squall said as he began walking away.

"Hey look, it's Chicken Wuss and his friend Squally." An unknown voice behind them said.

"I'd know that name anywhere." Zell retaliated angrily from the insult he just received.

"I'd know that voice anywhere." Squall said as he turned around to stare at the man who insulted them.

It was Seifer, Squall's rival for as long as he could remember. He pointed his gunblade, The Hyperion in Squall's direction.

"How about it Squally, Fight me!" Seifer taunted.

"Zell take the cadets to the medical ward, I'll handle Seifer." Squall said, motioning for Zell to leave.

Squall and Seifer approached each other, both of them sliding their fingers along the triggers of their blades. Seifer grinned as Squall tightened his grip on The Lionheart.

"Let's begin shall we?" Seifer said as he charged.

Seifer swung his blade at Squall's head. A loud rumble emanated from both blades as Squall and Seifer both pulled the trigger at the exact moment their blades connected causing a vibration between their swords. Squall lunged with his blade at Seifer's chest, only to be sidestepped. As they attacked each other again and again, the vibrations from the blades were shaking the leaves off the trees. Squall swung as hard as he could, knocking Seifer down. Squall raised his gunblade and swung to finish Seifer. Right before the blade connected with Seifer's chest, it was stopped by a mystical force. Squall turned his head and saw a rather tall woman, wearing a thin robe that barely covered her chest.

"Ulti…Ultimecia." Squall stuttered as he was sent backwards by the same magic.

Seifer stood up and laughed, dragging his sword along the ground. Ultimecia raised her arms and cast the spell haste on Seifer, enabling him to move ten times as fast. Seifer speedily walked over to Squall and raised his gunblade.

"The sorceress knight makes his valiant return." Seifer said as he swung downwards at Squall. But he was nowhere to be found.

Squall had disappeared through the ground into a void. He kept his cool and held his gunblade tightly in his hands. He felt the hilt of his sword changing and looked down at it; it had changed from the Lionheart to the original Revolver gunblade. He looked around; he could see a black shadow moving quickly towards him with a large weapon in its hands. When the white void faded and Squall's feet hit the ground he raised his gunblade to block the strike from the Buster Sword.

"Why am I here?" Squall asked the spiky haired blonde with the giant sword.

"I have yet to have that explained to me, so come and meet the rest of us." Cloud said as he lowered his sword and walked away.

"There's more?" Squall asked as he followed.

* * *

WOOT FINALLY DONE

I hate Squall lol

2 more chapters till we're done meeting people

R&R Please

Fox


	9. A Wedding Interrupted

Authors Note: Chapter 9

Hey guys, I get to write about my second favourite FF of all time on the PS1. Hope you enjoy this chapter, took me a couple of idea phases to figure out what I should base this one off of. Enjoy the wedding! This chapter starts off right at the end of the actual game for everybody's information.

Fox

* * *

A Wedding Interrupted

Everybody in the city of Alexandria applauded as Princess Garnet, or Dagger to her friends shared her first kiss with her love Zidane. It had been a year since Zidane and his friends had defeated the maniacal Kuja and saved the world of Gaia. Everyone had gone their separate ways after the battle, everyone saddened by the apparent death of Zidane. A year later, Garnet was now the ruling queen of Alexandria. A year from the day they first met, Tantalus came back to Alexandria to perform I Want to Be Your Canary again. At the end of the play everyone was stunned when Zidane revealed himself from behind a cloak. Garnet ran from her quarters as fast as she could and locked herself in Zidane's arms. All of Zidane's friends watched from the crowd with smiles on their faces as Zidane proposed to Garnet on the spot.

Five days later the wedding was held in a chapel outside of the castle. Zidane and Garnet both agreed to not make the wedding formal, and anyone could come until the chapel filled out. The front rows were reserved for Zidane and Garnet's many friends. They eventually all arrived, Baku, Blank, Marcus, and Cinna, Zidane's old crewmates with Tantalus arrived first. They were also the only ones who didn't agree to leave their weapons at the front of the chapel. Vivi, Eiko, Quina, Freya, Amarant, and Steiner all arrived shortly after. They were followed by many citizens from different cities and their other friends. Regent Cid had shown up to see his neice marry her love, Beatrix came with Steiner, and Puck came because he was still very good friends with Vivi. When everybody was seated the wedding began.

The priest began to speak. Zidane and Garnet's hands clasped together as they listened.

"Do you Zidane Tribal take Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

Garnet was bawling as she waited for Zidane to answer, Zidane's eyes even shed a tear.

"I do." He quietly answered.

"Do you Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII take Zidane Tribal to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked again, turning his head to Garnet.

"I do." She answered between tears.

"By the power vested in me." The priest said, pausing to look at both of them, "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Almost everybody in the chapel seemed to be in tears, even Zidane busting up and crying.

"You may now kiss the bri…" The priest tried to say but was interrupted as an arrow pierced his chest.

Screams echoed throughout the chapel as everyone stood up, some running for the entrance, others just falling down in tears. As the chapel cleared out, the only people left inside were Zidane, Garnet, and the rest of their friends. As soon as the chapel doors could close from all the hustle had they busted open again, revealing an Alexandrian soldier with arrows sticking out from many parts of his body. Everyone but Zidane, and Dagger had retrieved their weapons, preferring to leave them in the castle.

"What the hell is going on?" Steiner asked as he quickly ran up to one of his own knights.

"General Steiner, The city is under siege, monsters, too many for us too handle." The soldier coughed as he gasped for air and then fell limp.

Zidane was clearly pissed. He ran through everybody towards the chapel doors, ready to kill any monsters standing in his way. Baku quickly stood up, holding a long object in his hands.

"Zidane I got'sa present for ya" Baku yelled as he threw a double bladed staff in Zidane's direction, "Brought it just in case." Baku laughed despite the situation.

Zidane caught the weapon easily and charged out of the chapel. As soon as he could set foot outside he was attacked by two birdlike creatures.

"Where could so many monsters have come from in such a short time?" Zidane asked himself as he dodged one of the bird's strikes and plunged his dagger staff in its back.

He spun around catching the other bird by its neck. He dragged the bladed edge down its body killing it. He turned around only to be rammed by a Bomb, a circular fiery ball. He readied his weapon as it grew, and charged again. A second before it could ram Zidane, The bomb was surrounded in a circular sphere of water. The water compressed around the bomb as it was destroyed. Zidane turned his head and locked eyes with Vivi.

"Hey Zidane!" Vivi waved as he spun his staff around.

"Thanks Vivi!" Zidane said as he ran towards Alexandria's city square.

Running down the long trail towards the center of Alexandria, Zidane was kicked head on by a giant bull creature, a Zaghnol. The Zaghnol snorted and charged. Zidane spun his staff around and swung upwards as the Zaghnol tried to step on him. It flailed as its foot was stabbed. It snorted again angered from pain. It charged again, only to receive Scarlet hair landing in front of it and a pair of claws to the eyes. It backed up wailing in pain as its eyes were torn out. Zidane looked up as he heard the wind being cut. A streak of red armour landed on the beast, a spear piercing its skull. It fell to the ground dead as the armoured figure walked off the body.

"Thanks guys." Zidane said as he passed.

"Always available to help" Freya said as she twirled her spear.

"It was good exercise." Amarant said as he cleaned his bladed claws.

Zidane finally reached the center of the city, breathing deeply as he keeled over trying to catch his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple fur. It turned out to be a giant hoof about to stomp on Zidane's body. Zidane rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the giant beast's foot. Zidane turned around and stared up at its face, it was a behemoth. It lowered its head to be eye level with Zidane and growled; a cloud of smoke emitted from its mouth and into Zidane's face. Zidane took a step back and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Damn, you could really use a breath herb." Zidane laughed.

The behemoth roared as it raised its paw to kill Zidane. Its arm was grabbed by a tight fist from an even bigger beast. The beast broke the Behemoth's arm and then destroyed it in a ray of light.

"Madeen?" Zidane asked himself as he looked around until he spotted a little girl, "Thanks Eiko!" He yelled as he ran off towards the ferry to get to the castle.

As soon as the ferry stopped everything became quiet. Zidane looked around, wondering where all the monsters could have disappeared too. He heard a crackling sound and spun his dagger-staff around, blocking a fireball from a figure standing too his left. Zidane glared at the figure, after looking him over recognized who it was. What other man wears skimpy clothing like that.

"Kuja? But you died." Zidane said as he readied his weapon, preparing to be attacked.

"Yes brother I did." Kuja said as he stepped closer to Zidane, "But I was meant for a greater purpose, I cannot die until that purpose is filled."

Zidane charged at Kuja swinging his dagger-staff in Kuja's direction. Kuja easily avoided the strike, jumping up and landing behind Zidane.

"Nice try brother!" Kuja laughed as he kicked Zidane, knocking him down into a set of stairs.

Kuja stepped over Zidane staring down at him with a grin on his face. Three orbs circled around him as he laughed.

"Any last words Zidane?" Kuja asked.

"My words aren't worth you hearing." Zidane spat.

Kuja waved his arms and sent the three orbs flying at Zidane. An explosion occurred as Kuja watched, waiting to stare at the remains. Zidane was gone; a charred set of stairs was left in his place.

"That wouldn't have destroyed his body, I guess I shall see him another day." Kuja said as he walked away.

Zidane was moving quickly to what seemed to be a different world. His body felt the same way as it had when he and his friends first entered Memoria. His wounds had healed quickly as he travelled. He noticed that his dagger-staff had disappeared, leaving Zidane with two daggers as weapons. His feet touched soft grass, but he was not calmed. He heard the sound of metal cutting the air. He flipped one dagger, holding one underhand and the other normally. He raised both of his arms, blocking two blades. One overly large and the other slim but strong. Zidane tightened his grip and twisted his daggers locking their blades together.

"May I ask why I'm being attacked so furiously?" Zidane asked.

"Another one?" the man with the slim sword asked, it was Squall.

"How many of us are there going to be?" The one with the large blade asked, it was Cloud.

"Excuse me but I need my question answered." Zidane said angrily.

"Pardon them, they're new here." An armoured man said walking up to them, "My name is Knight, I'll explain what I know, come with me."

* * *

I think this is my longest chapter, cool.

Zidane is an awesome character don't you guys think?

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it.

It's going to become hard to write because school is starting soon. So don't expect fast updating, I'll only really able to get stuff done on the weekend.

R&R Please

Fox


	10. A Nice Day For Blitzball

Authors Note: Chapter 10

Last chapter for character meetings then we're ready to start everything else. I get too use the blitz nerd Tidus now. How enjoyable

Fox

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns everything about Final Fantasy.

* * *

A Nice Day for Blitzball

The roar of the crowd could be heard all around the city of Luca. Luca stadium was filled with people from all around Spira too watch the championship blitzball game. The stadium was shaped much like the roman coliseum, only there were four large pillars in the center of the field, connected to make a sphere. At the highest point of the stadium there stood a small man wearing shorts and no shirt.

"Welcome Spirans, too the annual blitzball championship!" the announcer spoke into the mike as the crowd erupted into another roar.

"After a long season of blitz, two teams have made it too the finals. I am glad to welcome the Besaid Aurochs, and the Luca Goers!" The announcer yelled as the two teams stepped out onto their opposite podiums.

The two rival teams stared each other down from across the stadium. The Luca Goers taunting the Aurochs with cocky attitudes. The Besaid Aurochs stood on the other side of the large stadium. They continued to stare down the Goers, ignoring their cockiness.

The team captain of the Besaid Aurochs; Wakka, was standing with his arms behind his head, completely relaxed and not worried about winning or losing. The rest of the team were at his flanks, some of them just continued to stare down the goers, others seemed too be quite nervous about the game. There was one man standing beside Wakka with a grin on his face, confident about sealing the win today.

"Tidus you ready ya?" Wakka asked, turning his head to the man standing beside him.

"Always have been ready" Tidus said clenching his fist.

"Participants" The announcer began too speak.

Before the announcer finished, the stadium magically began too fill with water. The four pillars connecting the sphere held the water in perfectly. When the sphere was filled, the glare of the sun made it look as if it was a liquefied emerald.

"Enter the arena!" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheered again.

"Let's pound em!" Tidus said with a grin as he jumped off the podium into the water, followed by the rest of his team.

The two teams formed a line in the centre of the globe, surrounding a metal hatch on the bottom. They could hear the announcer counting down too the start of the game.

"Three!"

The Goers began making various taunts towards the Aurochs.

"Two!"

The Aurochs readied themselves.

"One!"

As the announcer shouted one a blue ball shot out of the metal hatch and the two teams began racing for the ball. Tidus grabbed the ball first, knocking one of the Goers out of his way. They began racing towards the opposite end of the globe, the Aurochs passing the ball quickly between each other. Tidus swam underneath the goalie, receiving a pass from his teammate. Tidus faked shooting, causing the goalie to lunge for the ball. As the goalie missed him, Tidus quickly kicked the ball into the net.

A half hour passed and there was thirty seconds left on the clock. The score was five to five, and both teams were struggling from fatigue. Tidus carried the ball up the left side of the globe, followed by Wakka on the opposite side. Tidus used hand signals to tell Wakka what play he wanted too use then quickly passed the ball to him. Wakka caught the ball smoothly and dodged an incoming kick from one of the Goers. He passed the ball back too Tidus who caught it and turned around quickly too try too score, only too be stopped by two Goers and the goalie focused on him. He thought for a second and then quickly threw the ball at one of the Goers, hitting him in the chest and knocking him out. As the ball rebounded back towards Tidus he punched it, hitting the other Goer in the head and knocking him out too. Tidus swam as quickly upwards, spinning rapidly. Before the ball passed him, he stopped spinning and landed a kick into the center of the ball. Sending it zooming towards the goalie and in the net for a goal just as the buzzer went off.

The two teams were on the ground, outside of the globe as it was being drained. The Besaid Aurochs were presented their trophy for winning the tournament and the Luca Goers were given there congratulations for making it too the finals.

After the trophy was presented, an explosion rumbled the stadium. The announcers podium was completely destroyed. Fiends had started attacking the crowd. Tidus looked around the stadium, watching the many onlookers scream and run throughout the seats. Tidus ran through the double doors leading back too the locker rooms and grabbed his equipment, a small shield and his celestial weapon, Caladbolg. He dashed out the locker room and up the stairs leading too the stands.

Tidus cut down a lizard like creature that was on a little boy. His father was injured further up in the stands. He took the boy and brought him too his father.

"Stay here, it's safer. And stay low behind the seats." Tidus said too the father and son.

Tidus reached the announcers podium and was shocked too see what was there. A tanned topless man with the Zanarkand Abes symbol tattooed on his chest.

"Tidus, long time no see." Jecht said as he pulled a giant black sword out of the ground beside him.

"Father!" Tidus said as he readied the Caladbolg at his side, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was sent by a greater being too destroy you; apparently he predicted that you're going to be causing him some trouble soon. And he gave me my life back to stop you from becoming an annoyance.

Jecht laughed as he charged.

His sword collided with Tidus's in a split second. Jecht had become a lot faster, probably with the help of magic. Jecht obviously had the upper hand during the majority of this fight, Tidus barely being able too block his swings. Tidus thought he saw an opening as Jecht raised his sword too swing for his head. He swung at Jecht's chest only too be blocked and flung away.

Jecht started laughing but quickly stopped as he realized who had appeared behind Tidus. Tidus could swear he heard the humming of the pyreflies.

"2 on 1?" Jecht began laughing again, "How unfair."

A man in a red samurai robe stood beside Tidus, holding the Caladbolg in his hand. He held the sword out for Tidus too grab.

"A gift" the man said as Tidus grabbed the sword and was lifted up by the mans strength, "from the goddess." He finished.

"Auron!" Tidus said with a surprised tone in his voice, "How could you be here?"

"I told you. I'm a gift." Auron said as he withdrew his masamune, "I hope you remember how too use that thing."

"Alright!" Tidus laughed as him and Auron charged toward Jecht.

Jecht even though outnumbered still held a pretty even chance in the duel. Auron kept him at bay while Tidus made swipes at Jecht's chest. Eventually Jecht was covered in bruises and scratches. Becoming annoyed he swung powerfully one more time, pushing Auron and Tidus away.

"I'll deal with you later." Jecht said as he disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Brushing himself off, Tidus stood up and walked over too Auron offering his hand.

"You've grown." He remarked, "Now come, it is time for you too start another story."

Tidus thought about what could happen if he took Auron's hand. Could he end up leaving Spira just as he left Zanarkand. Auron motioned for him too grab his hand again.

"It will only be temporary." Auron said.

With that statement Tidus clasped on too Auron's hand and the world around him disappeared. He was no longer in Luca, and Auron was no longer there. Seemingly suspended in time, Tidus floated through a void. He watched as the Caladbolg disappeared from right out of his hands, leaving him with his liquid blade given to him by Wakka, The Brotherhood.

Tidus finally landed on grass and was quickly approached by many figures. He observed his surroundings before even examining the people around him. Small clearing surrounded by trees, with a large fountain in the middle. After examining his surroundings he looked at the people now focused on him. It was Knight, flanked by Firion, Luneth, Cecil, Bartz, Terra, Cloud, Squall, and Zidane.

"Who are you people?" Tidus quickly asked.

"Don't be alarmed, we've been brought here just like you." Knight said trying too keep Tidus calm.

"There are 10 of us now!" Cecil said as he counted everyone.

"We must've been brought here for a reason." Terra said softly.

All of a sudden the water in the fountain began too ripple as a figure rose from the water. She was a pale woman, with silver hair dressed in elegant white robes. She raised her arms towards the ten warriors.

"Greetings warriors!" The woman addressed.

* * *

Finally done meeting characters and finally can get started more into the crossover elements.

I hated this chapter with an almighty passion but knew I needed too get it done.

To anyone who is still reading, thank you for being patient.

R&R please.

Fox


	11. The Meeting

Authors Note: Chapter 11

Alright crossover time. I need some inspiration lol. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Fox

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy not me.

* * *

The Meeting

The clearing had become quiet. With the appearance of the mysterious woman, everything had become tense. The ten warriors all stared at the woman in awe, unsure of what to do. The woman seemed to be shrouded in a pure white mist, she held no weapons but to the warriors she seemed dangerous.

"Welcome warriors!" she repeated, "I hope your transfers here had gone without injury." She said.

Squall withdrew his gunblade from its sheath and was about to charge but Knight blocked his way with his arm. Knight slowly approached the woman calmly, his hands at his side.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly, not wanting to anger the woman.

"I am the goddess Cosmos." She replied, her soft voice sounding as if it was being carried swiftly by the wind.

"Why have we been brought here?" Bartz asked, stepping up beside Knight.

"To protect all of your homes, your friends, and your worlds" The woman explained, "All of your adversaries have been revived by a greater evil. My brother. The Demon of Darkness, Chaos. You are the strongest known beings in your separate worlds so I brought you here to defeat them once and for all. I am the Goddess of Light, Cosmos." She finished.

"That explains a lot." Terra said softly as she sat down on a rock near her.

"I had to work quickly." Cosmos began to say, "Chaos found out about my plans to find you all and he sent all your old adversaries back to kill you before I could find you. Luckily I could get you all out before any of you could be hurt." She finished.

All of the warriors stood there. Remembering what had happened to each of them before they had been transferred to the clearing. All of their near death experiences with the fiends that plague there worlds.

"You have to find your way to Chaos's castle and destroy him and your adversaries." Cosmos said, "I'm sure each and every one of you knows your different enemies names. For the others from different worlds I cannot tell you much more, for Chaos had revived them without my knowing." Cosmos explained.

Knight tried to speak again but a loud rumble was heard, followed by the sound of fleeing birds.

"What was that?" Luneth asked quietly.

"An earthquake?" Tidus guessed.

"It's never that easy." Cloud said as he pulled the Buster Sword off his back and held it ready.

"He's right." Cecil said quickly, "We need to be ready for anything that's coming." He said as he unsheathed the Deathbringer.

In less than a second everybody but Cosmos had weapons drawn and ready for a fight. Everybody was staring towards the direction the sound came from. Again another rumble was heard and all of a sudden the trees in front of them tore down revealing a large black dragon with a saddle standing in front of them.

On the saddle stood all ten of the villains, they all stood there with smiles on their faces, thinking they had won the fight already.

"Oh look, friends." Kuja laughed as he sent a fire spell towards the forest around them, setting it on fire.

"They're all annoying children. Pint sized annoying brats." Jecht said as he mocked the heroes.

"Shall we toy with them?" Exdeath suggested.

"My minions would be glad to play with them." Sephiroth said as he raised his hand, clenching his fist using the same technique that Kadaj had used.

Darkness swirled around the ten heroes as large black wolves appeared out of holes in the ground. There was about thirty of them, all circling around the heroes. They were much larger than when they were used during the Geostigma crisis. Following the wolves were ten large brutish beings. They held whips and swords, obviously the tamers.

"There, shall we go?" Sephiroth said as he turned on his heels.

"Yes, come." Zemus said as he motioned for them to follow him through a portal he just conjured.

The villains all stepped through the portal laughing as they watched the wolves tense as they were ready to attack. Before Kefka stepped through the portal he unleashed his signature laugh. The dragon then began to rise and soared off too the east.

"What the hell is he? A hyena?" Squall asked sarcastically.

"You'll be hearing that a lot." Terra sighed.

"Ready yourselves heroes, I will heal your injuries as you battle." Cosmos said.

The fire had burned all the trees around them, creating an infernal arena for the battle. The tamers had positioned themselves behind all the wolves, holding their whips high. In one swift motion all of the tamers whipped the wolves in the front, causing them all to charge. Cloud lifted the Buster sword just as a wolf was about to tear out his throat, blocking the wolf. As it fell to the ground he smashed the blade on top of it, splitting it in half.

"Damn shadowstalkers." He said angrily.

Cecil had two wolves snapping at him. He parried their blows easily. As they smashed into his sword their teeth were breaking off, leaving white shards on the grass below him. Seeing the wolves whimper from the pain of their teeth being ripped out he struck them down with grace.

"The beasts of any world always leave themselves open." Cecil sighed.

Terra and Bartz were defending each others backs from the onslaught coming from four wolves. They swung their swords around each others bodies, swinging under each others limbs and blocking the blows from the wolves. Waiting for a wolf to jump again, Bartz took the opportunity to dive under it and stab it in the belly. The other wolf jumped over Bartz trying to strike Terra but she turned around and stabbed it in between the eyes, quickly withdrawing her sword from its body and striking down the other two.

"Damn things are swarming." Bartz said, breathing heavily.

"I realize that." Terra said sarcastically.

Luneth and Zidane were fending off three wolves, they were having an easy enough time blocking their blows but they were moving too fast to strike them down. Luneth blocked a wolf's bite with his dagger, the dagger being fully placed in its mouth. Luneth realizing that, he skilfully twisted the dagger which slashed the throat of the wolf from the inside.

"Pass it here." Zidane called for the dagger.

Luneth tossed his dagger which Zidane caught in his tail. He used one of his daggers to block the wolf in front of him while stabbing it with the other dagger. Using Luneth's dagger he stabbed the wolf behind him twice, killing it.

"These things are intense." Luneth laughed.

"But handled easily." Zidane added.

Knight had a larger than average wolf on his hands. It was jumping at him at a high speed, Knight dodging easily but he was growing tired. The wolf knocked him down and jumped on him. He quickly kicked it off sending it upwards. He stood up, anger covering his face as he lifted his sword straight up, impaling the wolf on its way down.

"Damn wolf." He spat.

Tidus jumped around, cart wheeling around the wolf that was after him. He dodged a lunge and kicked it in the stomach, causing it to stagger back. It growled as it slowly approached again. Tidus held his watery blade close to his head, keeping it ready to strike. The wolf lunged at him again this time; Tidus sidestepped and sliced the wolf in half.

"These guys are pretty fast." Tidus laughed.

Squall and Firion were fighting off six wolves. Firion used his bow to snipe the wolves, pinning many arrows in their bodies. When the Wolves were finally getting weaker from all the arrows in their bodies, Squall ran up and finished each of them off with his gunblade, pulling the trigger to shatter their bodies.

The group finished off the rest of the wolves easily, using teamwork to their advantage. When all the wolves had fallen they readied themselves to fight the tamers. There was one tamer for each of them, meaning there was no worry of being double teamed. Cosmos quickly cast a cure spell over everybody before they began to fight the tamers. As soon as the green aura from the cure spell faded the tamers charged.

Knight blocked an incoming sword slash but was caught in the leg by a whip. He was dragged along the ground, scraping over charred earth. As the Tamer began to lift the whip up Knight swung his sword at it, cutting it and causing the elastic to snap, smacking the Tamer in the face. Taking the opportunity, Knight swung his blade, slicing the Tamer in half.

Firion fired arrows into the body of the Tamer running at him. After receiving six arrows to the chest it finally began to slow down. Firion knocked another arrow and prepared to fire it again but the Tamer reacted by grabbing the bow with its whip. The bow was ripped out of Firion's hands but he was one step ahead. He jumped towards the tamer, following the bow right in front of the tamer. He grabbed it and pulled the string back. Now at point blank range he fired the arrow right into the Tamers head.

Luneth jumped back as a Tamer swung at him. He ducked as its sword swung over his head. He continued to step backwards, continually dodging the constant swings. He sidestepped as the Tamer went to stab him, the Tamer's sword missing completely. The tamer's sword got stuck in a tree behind Luneth. Luneth just walked behind the Tamer and stabbed him in the back of the neck, killing him.

The tamer that was running after Cecil ran headfirst into a tree after Cecil dodged him. Cecil walked up and kicked him, slamming his head into the tree again. Cecil this time grabbed the Tamer and held him by his neck. He stabbed it through the stomach, causing it to bleed excessively. He then tossed the tamer into the fire, finishing it.

Bartz kicked the Tamer across the face, causing it to spin around in a complete circle. Dazed, it tried to throw a punch but Bartz caught its fist. He kicked the Tamers knee in, snapping it and causing the Tamer to fall. He then put the Tamer in a head lock and snapped its neck.

Terra sidestepped as the Tamer tried to whip her. She spun the Tamer in circles as it tried to whip her. Her constant dodging confused the Tamer and when it finally swung in the complete opposite area of Terra, she stepped in and stabbed it through the heart.

Cloud raised his huge sword and blocked an incoming kick from the Tamer. It tried swinging at him, whipping him, even head butting him. All of the attacks were blocked by the buster sword. Cloud kicked the Tamers knee, causing it to fall down. The buster sword began to glow a faint blue as Cloud held it over his shoulder with two hands. He jumped in the air and slashed downward, killing the Tamer.

Squall was duelling with a Tamer. Their blades sent sparks flying as they clashed. The tamer tried to outsmart Squall by using his whip to wrap it around the gunblade. Squall smirked as he pulled the trigger, causing a huge vibration to rattle the whip. The tamer fell back as he was affected by the vibration. Squall stabbed the tamer while it was on the ground. It squirmed a bit before it died.

Zidane spun around as he nimbly dodged a tamer's whip. He stabbed one of his daggers into the tamer's hand causing it to drop its sword. The tamer tried to whip Zidane again but he caught the whip with his tail and kicked the tamer down. Zidane jumped and flipped before striking the Tamer down with both daggers.

Tidus had disarmed the Tamer he was fighting easily. Its sword and whip lay right behind him. The tamer was cautiously approaching him, its fists were up and ready to break Tidus's nose. The tamer swung his fist at Tidus's head but right before it hit he swung his sword upwards, slicing the Tamer's arm off. He then spun around and stabbed the sword through its chest.

The warriors all stood in a circle. The bloodstained mess circled around them. None of them were injured but the forest was destroyed. The fire had died out but all the leaves of the trees had been burned off. Cosmos healed them all again to rid them all of exhaustion then stepped back into the fountain.

"Warriors, my brother's castle lies inside of the Mountain of Summons, which lies east of here. I do not know of what danger you may face on your way there, but I wish you all good luck. I will help you all I can when my power recovers but for now I will watch you from the ethereal realm. Goodbye for now." Cosmos said as she disappeared back into the fountain.

"East is where we need to go." Zidane said as he wiped the blood off of his daggers.

"Then east is where we shall start." Knight said as he sheathed his sword.

They all turned and began east. They began their trek walking through the charred forest, and they're going to have to endure much more.

* * *

How'd you all like this one??

This has been my favourite chapter to write so far.

I hope you all have enjoyed and sorry for my absence.

School is tiring me out and I don't have a lot of time to write anymore.

R&R Please.

Fox


	12. Charred Remains

Authors Note: Chapter 12

Holy crap I'm back. Sorry about slow updates guys. I have little to no time lately and I'm trying my best to get updates out…blame homework!

Fox

* * *

Charred Remains

"Kuja really burnt this place down." Zidane sighed as he stepped on the charred logs that had fallen from the fire.

Kuja's spell had severely taken its toll on the forest. The inferno had burnt the leaves off of almost every single plant life in the area. The fire was still burning and the group was unsure if they would even make it out of the smoke before they got to their destination.

"Did she say east?" Luneth coughed as he tripped over a log.

"Yeah, she said east." Terra replied, she sighed in agony as she stepped on the charred corpse of a small animal. She wept in pain for the beast as they passed.

"Which bloody way is east?" Firion questioned angrily, getting tired of the smoky area.

"We started going east, so if we keep going straight, we should be going in the right direction." Knight answered as he led the way.

Everybody was weary that they were lost, even Knight with his 'keep going straight' attitude was feeling a little down.

"What's that up there?" Squall asked. Being just behind Knight he noticed most things ahead of them first.

Just ahead of them their looked to be a shrine of some sort. It was a rocky outcropping, jutting out of the ground. Placed in the center of it was a stone tablet with what looked like writing on it, although it was in a different language.

"Looks interesting" Cecil said. Near the tablet he spotted something which caused him to stop walking and take a closer look, causing the rest of the group to stop.

"What are you looking at?" Cloud asked curiously, wondering what could pique Cecil's interest so much as if to stop their journey.

"Is that a man?" Cecil asked, pointing in the direction of the tablet.

As it was, a man was crawling out from behind the tablet. He looked like he was in pain.

"He's hurt!" Terra said as she ran over to the man to see if he was alright. She was followed by the rest of the group.

Standing in the fires behind them, there was a silhouette of a tall four armed figure. Four swords were held by the black figure, in each of its long arms.

"My plan is working." The figure said, its low voice echoing quietly, "The masters will be pleased." He said as the silhouette faded.

The man was lying flat on the ground, the grass stained with his blood. His leg was crippled in a way that nobody should ever have to suffer. His head had a large gash in it that was bleeding profusely and when he tried to talk all he could speak was mumbles.

"He..hel..Hel..Help?" The man whispered.

Terra had quickly gotten beside him, kneeling down to be at his level, the rest of the group was behind her. The man grabbed her shoulder, wincing in pain as he sat up.

"Yo..yo..you! My..saviour!" The man said slowly.

"Yes, everything is going to be alright." She said as she reached into a pouch on her side.

She pulled out a small blue elixir and poured it down his throat. Almost instantly the effects could be seen. His wounds healed and the blood dried, enabling the man to stand.

"Thank you kindly." The man bowed.

"Anytime," Terra smiled as she put away the empty bottle.

"Who did this to you?" Knight questioned with a serious look on his face.

Cloud realized where Knight was coming from; Cloud didn't believe that this man could coincidentally be the only other person other than them in this forest.

"A group of soldiers, they wanted my money!" the man said hastily, as if to get away from a subject.

Just then the man's eyes flashed a dark shade of red.

"Terra, Get away from him!" Squall said as he put his hand in front of Terra, pushing her back.

Quite a few ways away, high in the sky was a cloud. It was small and moving at a very fast pace. On it stood the four armed man. He twitched as he felt something being drained from him.

"Ugh, I'm too far away from the disguise. Looks like it will have to defend itself."

The four armed man reached into the man that the group of heroes was talking too.

"DEFEND YOURSELF!" the four armed man yelled.

Back on the ground the ten warriors were all standing around the man with their weapons drawn and ready. The man's skin was crawling as if something was moving under it. All of a sudden the man grew larger and his skin began to tear off. What was revealed from the skin surprised everybody. It was a huge animated piece of armour.

"An Iron Giant?" Squall questioned.

"A large one." Firion said quickly.

"I'll take him down in one shot!" Cloud said as the Buster Sword began to radiate a blow mist.

Cloud ran towards the Iron Giant, his sword ready to stab. He attempted his Climhazard attack on the giant, trying to cleave it in half. Just when he was about to pierce the body he felt a giant hand wrap around him and squeeze.

"Ugh!" was all Cloud could say before he was thrown away.

Cloud skidded beside the group, leaving a deep hole in the ground.

"What the hell." Cloud stood up, struggling to lift the Buster Sword again.

"It seems to have received upgrades since any of us have fought one." Zidane said as he spun his daggers around.

"Then we have to work together!" Luneth stated.

The Iron Giant roared as it raised its fist to plant a giant punch into the ground. The ten warriors all leaped out of the way as the ground was split. The giant was stuck in the ground from the force of the punch.

"Now's our chance!" Tidus said as he leaped into the air.

Tidus landed on the Giant's fist. He balanced himself on the giant's arm and began running up the length of it. The giant raised its other arm to punch Tidus off. Tidus jumped up, avoiding the punch and landing on the giants other arm. He ran up the length of that and struck as hard as he could on the Giant's head.

The attack definitely hurt the beast but it also helped it. The Giant's hand was now free and he was swinging them quickly.

Firion, Luneth and Zidane were frantically moving around the Iron Giant's legs, throwing in attacks when they got the chance. The Giant didn't feel the attacks on its feet and was just focusing on what was in front of it. Cloud and Squall tried to double team it, using sheer strength to their advantage. Being at the disadvantage of Cloud being injured and them being smaller than the giant they were easily picked up and thrown through the trees, breaking a few from the impact.

"You're starting to piss me off." Knight said as he walked towards the Giant, he jumped in front of its chest, "Begone!" Knight yelled as he dropped his sword.

His sword didn't fall though. It floated in front of him, spinning in a circle. A white light surrounded the sword as it charged in power. Knight reached for his sword, when he grabbed the hilt the light energy exploded and hit the Giant.

Smoke filled the area. When it cleared the Iron Giant still stood tall, it had a huge hole in its chest.. Firion, Luneth, Zidane, Cloud, Squall, and Tidus were all down.

"Knight, lets finish this!" Cecil said as he ran up behind him.

They both raised their blades to attack but were stopped in their tracks by a powerful kick. They were sent back into the rest of the group, down from their injuries.

"I healed you." Terra said, "And I'll finish you!" Terra yelled as she ran at the Giant.

The Iron Giant saw her coming at her and raised his fist to punch. He threw the punch directly at her, Terra running for it. Before the punch could hit Terra, Bartz had jumped in the way and swung his sword at the giant fist. Sparks flew as Terra ran past Bartz.

"Finish him." He said quickly.

"Will do!" she answered as she jumped.

Bartz was knocked back just as the others were but that gave Terra enough time to get where she needed, inside that hole. She jumped through it. It was pitch black inside the Iron Giant. It could feel her inside itself and started flailing around, reaching inside him to get her out.

"Ah ah ah!" she said as she unleashed all her power.

She willed herself to transform, her Esper powers flew throughout her body and discharged inside the Giant. The Giant stopped moving as the powers from Terra's magic caused it to explode.

The warrior's troubles were not all over yet. The Iron Giant destroyed the stone tablet when It exploded, creating a huge hole in the ground. The unfortunate warriors who were to close to it, fell to what seemed to be their deaths. Smoke filled the area again as the warriors tried to get up. The only ones left in the area were Luneth, Squall, Tidus, Zidane, Cecil, and Knight.

"Did they fall?" Luneth asked as he looked down into the deep hole, he couldn't see the bottom.

He didn't receive an answer for the other warriors that were left feared the worst.

"Keep heading east." Knight said as he stepped over the large hole.

"What! Where are you going?" Cecil asked as he came up behind him.

"I'm going to look for them." He said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Zidane asked, unsure of if it was safe to lose any more of them.

"Yes, Farewell for now." Knight said as he jumped into the pit.

* * *

There you go guys, an update.

I hope you guys enjoy this one, I liked writing it and really need to get back to writing.

R&R

Fox


	13. Allies In The Caverns

Authors Note: Chapter 13

You know from my serious lack of updating, you guys must hate me 0_0..lol well here's the long needed update

Fox

* * *

Allies In The Caverns

"Where are we?" A voice asked, masked by coughing and smoke.

The four warriors that had fallen through the hole after the battle were injured and unable to move. They had fallen maybe fifty feet after the collapse and were lucky to even still be alive. As the smoke cleared, filtering through the cave they were now in, it revealed Firion, Bartz, Terra, and Cloud all lying amidst different parts of the giant.

"Damnit, I can't move!" Bartz coughed, trying to get up.

"I guess we failed then." Terra said, struggling to even speak.

All of a sudden, to the warriors surprise they heard a thud and quick footsteps heading towards them. It was Knight!

"Quit talking about failure, we've still got a job to do!" Knight said, pulling out four of the same elixirs that Terra had used on the man before.

He poured them down each of their mouths, the effects working quickly. The four injured warriors stood up, shaking out their stiff muscles.

"Don't let me hear anything about failure again! As long as we work together, we're going to defeat our enemies!" Knight said, reassuring the other four's morale.

"You're right."

"We can't fail, there's too much on the line."

"We will save all of our worlds."

"No matter what."

After the short reunion Cloud was the first one to notice that there was actually an underground passageway that they could follow, lit by torchlight.

"Guys, I think we were meant to be here one way or another." Cloud said, getting their attention, pointing the Buster Sword in the direction of the passageway, as if to direct them towards it.

"A passageway?" Terra asked, thinking about how much of a coincidence it was.

"Convenient." Bartz said, unconvinced, thinking this was all a trap.

They set off, Knight taking lead as they slowly walked through the tunnel. It wasn't long before they reached new scenery. They arrived in a gigantic room, at least the size of a football field. It had four stone pillars that rose up to the ceiling.

"Wouldn't expect something like this here would we?" Firion said, spinning around as he looked throughout the room.

"It's odd, why is there such a large area underground?" Terra asked.

"I think it's a trap." Bartz said.

"Our old enemies are quite good at setting up these traps." Cloud said, holding the Buster Sword up high, expecting an ambush.

As the group all studied the room they were being followed. A humanoid figure was close behind them, moving behind rocks to keep his cover. He tried to get up behind Cloud but stepped on a large rock, creating a scraping sound that the group all heard.

"Huh?" Cloud asked, his grip on his sword tightening.

"Shit!" the figure uttered.

Cloud waited no time to swing the Buster Sword at the figure. The figure ducked under the swing and rebounded into a jump, flipping in the air.

"Defend yourself Kiros, they'll stop soon." A female voice said in the figures mind.

"Yes mistress." Kiros replied.

Halfway through the flip, a long sword dropped out of its sheath from Kiros's body and landed in-between the five warriors, impaling into the ground. As Kiros landed Firion swung his axe at him. Kiros nimbly dodged the attack, gripping the hilt of his sword from and ripping it from the ground, deflecting two slashes from Terra and Knight. Cloud ran up behind Kiros, jumping to slash at him from above. Kiros sidestepped out of the way of the downward slash.

"Whew, no remorse eh?" Kiros mumbled to himself as he was placed in the middle of the group again.

The four warriors surrounded Kiros quickly, gripping their weapons tightly.

"I knew it was an ambush." Bartz mumbled.

"Show no mercy!" Cloud said angrily as he and the other four all charged.

Kiros waited until their weapons were mid swing until he lifted his hand.

"Stop!" He said urgently, all the weapons stopped close to his body.

"I am not your enemy. I am a friend. I am an ally of Cosmos and she sent me here to guide you on your way." Kiros said, feeling relieved as the weapons were lowered.

"How can we trust you?" Knight asked, lowering his sword but keeping it unsheathed.

"Trust him." The same feminine voice said into Knight's head.

"Proof enough, he's an ally." Knight said.

"Ok." Terra said, lowering her sword calmly.

Cloud didn't say anything as he sheathed the Buster Sword on his back.

"I still don't trust this guy, but fine." Bartz stated as he also sheathed his sword.

"As I was sayi-"Kiros began but was interrupted by a loud roar, and a stone falling from the ceiling, "I guess our weapons are still needed." Kiros said as he drew his sword again, followed by the other five.

To everybody's surprise the four pillars connecting to the ceiling began to bend and move, another roar was heard as the ceiling began to crumble, revealing a large stone body in the shape of a tiger.

"I guess that's our ticket out of here." Knight said calmly.

"It's going to crush us." Terra said worriedly.

"No it's not." Firion confidently spoke.

"We'll crush it!" Cloud said angrily.

* * *

Another (late) Update…don't you all hate me? Lol this took a day to write because of various breaks in between. More soon (hopefully)

Fox


	14. Allies Returned

Authors Note: Chapter 14

Y'know if I get this chapter done tonight..that's my first double update 0_0…wouldn't that be great.

* * *

Allies Returned

"DEFEND YOURSELF!" Kiros yelled as he dove out of the way of a giant stone paw.

The stone tiger had torn off most of the ceiling in its rage, it couldn't see anything from down below so it resorted on stomping around to try and hit the warriors.

"Come on you ugly stone giant! Let's go!" Bartz said angrily as he jumped on top of a broken pillar.

The pillar was quite tall but wasn't sturdy at all. All it took was one kick from the giant tiger to send it tumbling down. Bartz was ready for it though, he took his chance as the tiger kicked the pillar down, jumping from it just before it crumbled to the ground. He raised his sword as he flew towards the knee of the giant rock creature. He plunged it into the knee, creating a sizable crack. Although it was made of stone the creature could still feel pain, letting out a loud roar as it tried to stomp on the little fiend that stabbed it.

"It may be big but it's pretty slow too." Bartz laughed.

Knight quickly thought up an idea.

"Terra! Do you think you can go Esper again?" Knight asked urgently.

Terra didn't exactly know if she had the strength too. She focused her entire body to find the will to become an Esper again, finding the same spirit that she did when they fought the Iron Giant her entire body radiated with light as she transformed into her Esper form.

"Now what?" Terra asked.

"Kiros, Bartz, Firion and I will handle its feet. You bring fly Cloud up onto its back and help from up there." Knight ordered.

"Gladly." Terra replied as she grabbed Clouds back and soared off.

Down on the ground Kiros, Knight, Firion and Bartz had separated to cover three of the legs. Bartz was attacking the one that he had already cracked, deepening the crack with every hit. Knight took the other front leg, striking the bottom of the paw fiercely. Firion was attacking one of the back legs fiercely, using every weapon he had at his disposal to try and weaken it. Kiros danced around the other leg, hitting it every so often to get it to try and hit him just for him to roll out of the way again.

Above the action Cloud had the Buster Sword gripped tightly as he sped through the air, flying through the large hole in the ceiling Terra dropped Cloud from above. After she dropped Cloud she raised her hands, fire starting to surround them. In her Esper form, Terra was completely different, feeling no remorse for anything.

"Burn in hell." She said, an angered tone in her voice as she shot a large fireball down towards the stone tiger.

The fireball zoomed past Cloud on his way down towards the tiger.

"That's my queue." Cloud said as he raised the Buster Sword behind his back, a blue mist started to form around it.

The fireball collided with the giants back, burning the rock and weakening it. Cloud landed soon after, stabbing the Buster Sword into the burned part of the rock, the sword going straight through the rock. Cloud stood up, gripping the hilt of the Buster Sword with one hand and running along the back of the tiger, dragging the blade through its back.

"What was that?" Zidane asked.

The group had continued on their way east after their separation from the others. They had continued their path east just as Knight had told them to do. They were all worried for their allies but quickly worried about themselves as well after they heard a beastly roar emanate through the forest.

"Lets find out." Cecil said as he lead the way towards the clearing, the broken ground leading inside to something.

The Stone Tiger was flailing around, still getting beaten on by the others.

"Cloud? Terra!" Squall said urgently, noticing their two allies fighting on the Tigers back.

"We've got to help them!" Luneth said as he charged towards the tiger, followed by the others.

Squall was the first one to the action, being faster than Luneth he quickly pulled ahead of him. He jumped over the edge and fell through the hole. As he fell he noticed his other companions and a new figure all attacking the legs. He also noticed a large crack in one of the legs. He raised his gunblade and just before he passed the leg he plunged it inside of the crack and pulled the trigger. The immense vibration shattered the joints between the rocky leg, causing it to shatter and the giant to stagger.

Squall landed gracefully beside Knight as the rocky pieces of the Tigers leg fell beside them.

"Glad to see you guys again." Knight said, a happier tone could be heard in his voice.

Squall just nodded as him and Knight both readied their blades and moved along to help with the other limbs.

"Hey Cloud give me a hand here!" Zidane called as he prepared to jump off the edge as well.

Cloud figured out what Zidane meant quickly and also prepared to vault over the side of the tiger. They both jumped at the same time. As Cloud flew he swung the Buster Sword around, striking the ear of the giant and creating a platform for Zidane. Zidane jumped, landing perfectly on the flat side of the Buster Sword, jumping off, regaining his momentum he landed on the nose of the giant tiger, twirling his daggers around he began stabbing its face, stone crumbling off with every hit.

Terra was continuing to shoot fireballs at the giant beast, staying high enough in the air that it couldn't hit her. Luneth took out his small but sharp dagger and also jumped off the edge. He didn't wait as long as Squall did to strike though and dug his dagger into the top of the giant's shoulder blade, dragging it through the leg as he slid down. When Luneth hit the ground he felt the wind from a sword cutting the air beside him, creating a cross pattern in the stone leg.

"Good work Luneth." Firion complimented from behind him, sheathing his sword.

The second leg crumbled and the Tigers strength faltered. It fell from the top of the cavern, crumbling as its weight brought it tumbling to the ground, creating a crater in the underground passageway. The warriors used the Stone Tiger's broken body as a staircase to get back up on the ground. As soon as they were standing on grass again, they continued on their way east while figuring out what to do next.

"So what did Cosmos send you to guide us too?" Knight asked Kiros as they lead the group.

"There is a temple just off the path towards the mountain; you can regain your original strength form there." Kiros answered.

"So I'm guessing that's our next destination?" Tidus asked calmly.

"Yes, Cosmos wants you to be fully prepared for your battle." Kiros said.

"Good, We'll kick some evil ass with all of our magic back." Luneth laughed as the eleven warriors continued their journey through the forest.

* * *

Yayy double update….now I can rest easy knowing that my story isn't dead…

R&R Guys

Fox


	15. Reclaimed

Authors Note: Chapter 15

Whew, so epic lack of reviews for the last two chapters. Only got one (Thanks a lot Omega). Have I lost all my readers from lack of being active? If so, sorry for not being able to update as fast as a lot of you might want me too.

Fox

* * *

Reclaimed

"The temple is just ahead." Kiros said calmly, leading the group through the dense forest.

Lucky for the group, Kiros had spare potions that he gave to everybody on the way to the temple. Everyone had come out of the fight with the Stone Tiger with at least one injury that needed to be healed.

"So how will we gain our strength back?" Squall asked, walking up beside Kiros.

"It is all up to me." Kiros answered, "I just have to cast a simple spell and all of your strengths shall be reinstated to their proper owners."

"Why were they taken in the first place?" Bartz asked, following along in the back of the group.

"Yeah! Why couldn't Cosmos just transfer us here with all our magic and gear? Things would have been so much easier." Luneth commented.

Kiros was enjoying the many questions. He was actually quite bored as he had walked this path many times and knew it like the back if his hand, answering these questions gave him something to do.

"Cosmos used most of the energy she had at the time to transfer you all from your different worlds. She would have kept your abilities had she had the strength. She didn't want you to lose them permanently though so she stored them in the temple." Kiros explained.

Terra, knowing a lot about magic was curious about the kinds of magic that Kiros knew.

"What kind of spell do you have to use to get our magic back?" She asked.

"A channelling spell. There is an orb in the back of the temple that I have to channel the spell through. Your magic is held inside the orb, kind of like a safety deposit box. As soon as the spell is finished all of your skills will be returned to their respected owner." Kiros finished.

Kiros felt as if he was repeating himself a lot. He was starting to get bored of the questions as well. He was thankful that the temple was just beyond these trees.

Meanwhile

"The golem and the tiger failed." An angry voice said, echoing throughout a large room.

The room was very dark, unlit torches lining the walls. Also along the walls were four tall armour statues, two on each side. A brightly coloured orb was in the back of the room; it was glowing and had a faint cloudlike swirl that could be seen in the glass.

"They said they'd kill me if I let them get too this. I mustn't let that happen." The voice stated, turning to the door. He heard a faint sound of voices.

The person stomped his foot, sending a blue shockwave throughout the room. It spread around the room to the four armour statues and then dissipated.

"I won't fail this time." The figure said, the sound of four swords being unsheathed was heard before all went quiet.

Back to the warriors

The group stood at the bottom of a large set of stairs. The granite walls at the top of the staircase shone in the sun.

"So this is the temple?" Cecil asked, staring in awe at the sheer size of the building.

"Yes. Follow me." Kiros said, motioning for the group to follow him.

"You sure this is safe?" Tidus asked, keeping his grip tight on his sword, ready for anything.

"This temple has never been breached; I can assure you that nothing will happen." Kiros said as he continued up the staircase.

"Whatever you say." Cloud sighed, also keeping his hands on the hilt of the Buster Sword.

"Enough, lets get our magic and equipment back and finish this." Knight said, turning back to Kiros, who he had interrupted from opening the large double doors, "Continue." Knight sighed.

Kiros nodded and proceeded in opening the doors. The group stepped into the room. It was large and dark but everyone could see the small orb in the back of the room. Kiros snapped his fingers and the torches on the walls lit up, brightening the room. The warriors except for Kiros all braced themselves for an attack as they saw the armour statues but eased off as they realized they weren't moving.

Kiros smiled.

"I'll be finished in a few seconds." He said calmly as he stalked towards the other end of the room.

Cloud noticed a slight movement in the armour closest to Kiros. Before he knew it, it had lifted up a large blade and was about to strike the unknowing Kiros.

"Knew it." Cloud said, being the first one to charge. He whipped the Buster Sword off his back and blocked the swipe that would've killed Kiros. Sparks flew as the blades collided. Kiros was taken by surprise by the sudden attack.

"What treachery is this!" He said, stunned.

"No time for questions, defend yourself." Knight said as the other armours began to move.

"These suits are hundreds of years old. They must be brittle, hit them in the center of the chest piece! They'll crumble!" Kiros said as he drew his sword, moving quickly to help Cloud.

The suits of armour were faster than everybody expected, no one was able to land a hit against the other. Knight was the only one not helping them fight.

"There's someone else here." Knight muttered to himself.

All of a sudden the four armed man leaped from the ceiling, aiming to pierce straight through Knight's armour with one of his four swords. Knight was aware that he was behind him, simply lifted up his sword, deflecting the hit.

The four armed man stumbled back, amazed by the quick deflection. Kiros looked over at the new attacker and growled angrily.

"Gilgamesh!" Kiros yelled, charging at him furiously.

As the team fought, they heard the name and everyone began to think of their past memories with Gilgamesh, or another man named Gilgamesh. All of them almost letting their memories of Gilgamesh distract them too much were all almost finished off by the Knights.

"Knight, Kiros you handle him!" Zidane said, grunting as a large iron sword collided with his daggers.

"Right!" Knight nodded as he charged at Gilgamesh as well.

Knight and Kiros both swung their blades at the same time but both were deflected by Gilgamesh. He countered with a downwards swing at Knight and a horizontal swing at Kiros. Both of them managed to block, locking their blades together.

"Hmph." Gilgamesh grunted as he lost control of two of his arms, unable to move them because of the sword lock.

Gilgamesh swung his other two blades at Knight and Kiros. Kiros ducked as another sword was swung at his head while Knight rolled away. Kiros and Knight both backed up, their weapons at the ready. Gilgamesh slowly approached them.

"Hey Knight, do you think you can handle him for sixty seconds?" Kiros asked as a plan quickly formed in his head.

"I'll hold off for as long as I can." Knight said as Kiros ran in the direction of the orb.

"NO!" Gilgamesh ran as he gave chase.

Gilgamesh tried to swing at Kiros's fleeing form but was stopped by Knight's sword. Gilgamesh tried to knock Knight out of the way but was blocked again and elbowed in the face, stunning him.

Kiros ran as fast as he could to the other end of the room. He watched as he past the warrior's locked in combat with the suits of armour. As he reached the vicinity of the orb Kiros could feel its power. His arm began to glow blue as he started to channel the spell.

Gilgamesh at that moment couldn't help but think. _Oh this is the end of me._

Kiros jumped towards the orb, gaining more speed and clasping it as if he were about to throw it like a baseball. The orb exploded in a bright light as everybody's strengths were returned to them as fast as they were taken before.

"Success"

Everyone stopped fighting for only a few seconds to admire their abilities being regained. Even the suits of armour seemed unable to attack. As everybody was stunned the heroes began their attack.

Cloud raised his hand as the First Tsurugi replaced his Buster Sword. He charged at the legs of one of the suits and swung twice, easily cleaving off the iron limbs. Zidane laughed as his dagger-staff reappeared. He slid under the falling armour, holding the staff high to slice its underside. Squall was already in the air, preparing for a downwards swipe.

"You've caused us enough trouble." Squall said as the Lionheart appeared in his hands just as he brought the sword down into the now destroyed armour.

Terra, Bartz and Luneth were all fighting together against another armour. Bartz and Luneth were stabbing at its legs while Terra focused on the head. All three of them were knocked away by one swipe of its arm.

"Damn." Bartz said angrily.

Just as he finished his cursing the three of them were engulfed in the light of the orb and were given their magic back.

"Alright, now that's more like it." Luneth laughed as another white light enveloped him.

As the light faded he appeared to be wearing a blue robe with a pointy straw hat. Bartz took that chance and also enveloped himself in another light. As it faded he came out dressed almost exactly the same as Luneth.

"Let's finish this thing." Terra said angrily.

The three of them all began to glow a faint red colour. The suit of armour tried to swing its sword at them again but was quickly obliterated as three fire spells all hit it in the chest.

Tidus and Firion were dealing with the last two armours together. When the Caladbolg was given back to Tidus he spun it around once in his hand cockily then started dancing around the armours, twisting them around in confusion. As Tidus distracted them, Firion had two arrows in his hands and his bow aimed at the suits.

"Hey Terra, charge my arrows with a blizzaga spell." Firion asked calmly as he took aim.

Terra turned and cast the spell, channelling the raw, icy power into the arrows. When Terra was finished Firion took one final look to aim and fired both arrows at the armours. Because of the added strength from the blizzaga spells it pierced right through their chests, destroying them.

Gilgamesh continued to attack Knight furiously, being blocked each and every time by Knight's superior skill with a sword. Gilgamesh knew his chances were slim to none if the fight kept on going like it had been. Quickly his thoughts changed as Knight received his strength back.

Knight was completely encased in light as his armour changed to a larger, heavier brand. His helmet had two curved horns jutting out of the sides and he held Excalibur once more. Gilgamesh could only drop his weapons in fear. Knight slowly held the blade of Excalibur to Gilgamesh's neck.

"Why did you do this? Do you think you're accomplishing anything by working with them." Knight began to say, watching Gilgamesh's arms carefully, "If you actually think that our enemies will succeed, then you are sadly mistaken." Knight finished.

Gilgamesh had had enough of this lecture and tried to quickly reach for one of his swords, thrusting it in Knights direction. That was an unfortunate mistake. Knight deflected the sword, sending it right out of Gilgamesh's hands. The last thing Gilgamesh saw was the blade heading right towards his head.

"It is your stupid choices that brought your end." Knight said as he walked out of the temple, knowing that they were finished there.

Everyone followed Knight outside of the temple. Everyone had a brighter look on their faces as they knew that now they may actually stand a chance against the villains.

"The Mountain of Summons is just east of here, not even an hour away." Kiros said to the group, pointing in the direction with his sword.

"And you will be going where?" Cecil asked.

"I will be around. I just need to make some preparations." Kiros said as he nodded to the group then ran off in the other direction.

The group watched as their newly found ally had left them so quickly.

"Where do you think he's going?" Zidane asked, watching as Kiros faded out of view.

"I guess, to make some preparations." Knight said, repeating what Kiros had just said.

"Anyways, he said just east of here, so let's be on our way. We've got business to finish." Knight said as he set off, leading their large group to what could be their final battle.

* * *

I actually couldn't think of a good way to end this one so I hope it worked.

I hope I'm getting some of my readers back but if I don't, argh!

If you are reading this, look out for a new story on the way.

It's subject is The Legend of Dragoon.

R&R

Fox


	16. The Mountain of Summons

Authors Note: Chapter 16

I think I'm getting past my writers block so I'll be posting quicker now. School is still no help at all so thank god that it's done in two weeks eh?

Fox

* * *

The Mountain of Summons

Kiros was right. They had only been travelling for around forty five minutes until they found what they were looking for. A large dark opening in the base of a mountain. Nothing could be seen for the length of the cavern but the warriors knew that this was their destination.

"So we have to go in there?" Luneth asked. A tiny echo of fright could be heard in his voice.

"If we ever want to return home." Cecil began, sighing before his next words, "Then yes."

Before they could even step foot into the cave it began to brighten. A bright blue glare began to fill up the walls of the cave, moving quickly towards the group. Heat began to emanate from the cave mouth.

"I don't think this is good." Firion said, backing up from the cave mouth.

"MOVE!" Knight yelled as the large blue wave flew out of the cave mouth.

The area in front of the cave mouth and parts of the forest a ways ahead of it were charred as the blue flame soared through it. Lucky for everybody they had got out of the way unscathed.

Tidus was the first one back to his feet.

"Was that a," Tidus tried to say, hoping what he thought wasn't right, "Mega Flare?"

Everyone else got their footing back as they drew their weapons. If Tidus was right then this couldn't be good. Much to their fear, Tidus was indeed right. The large black dragon slowly crawled out of the cave, its giant wings unfolding as it came out into the forest.

"What do we do?" Firion asked, holding his longsword and axe tightly.

"We fight it." Zidane said as he charged, flanked by all of his allies.

Bartz quickly enveloped himself in the class-changing light swinging his blade at the dragon before he was finished changing. He morphed to the Spellsword job class, which he was most familiar with. After his first swing he jumped back, noticing the tail of the giant dragon heading towards him. Bartz moved to defend himself, charging his sword with a firaga spell right before the tail hit him. Because of the firaga spell heating the blade the sword seared right through the tail that attacked him. A good length of Bahamut's tail was cleaved right off.

Bahamut roared as half of his tail was sliced off. He reared onto his hind legs preparing to stomp on the warrior's below him. In order to avoid being stepped on Terra and Luneth both charged up firaga spells, as Bahamut began to fall they fired the spells. When the spells collided with Bahamut's body it was forced to remain standing as its belly burned.

Noticing the tenderness of its now burnt body Firion took the chance to unload a rain of arrows on the soft flesh, they pierced easily. Also noticing their chance Tidus, Cecil and Squall all jumped towards the dragon's underbelly. They plunged their weapons deep inside the dragon, retreating as it flailed around.

Bahamut never really got a chance to attack. He was swarmed and was close to being beaten. Zidane was on its head, striking the dragon with both sides of his dagger-staff. Each hit the daggers plunged deeper into the dragon's skull. Knight let his sword drop; it stopped falling and began to float in front of him, spinning in a circle. He muttered something and then a bright white light shot out towards Bahamut. The attack sent Bahamut high into the sky, Zidane landed gracefully on his feet as Cloud ran past Zidane and jumped into the sky.

Cloud spun the First Tsurugi over his head as he flew towards Bahamut's broken body. He pointed the blade at Bahamut and the six blades separated and floated around its body. Cloud braced himself, readying the main blade of the First Tsurugi for attack. He soared through Bahamut's body, grabbing the next piece of the sword and placing it in the main blade. He repeated that movement four more times until the First Tsurugi had been completely assembled. He was now high above Bahamut, Bahamut's black blood falling to the ground. Cloud held the sword high as he fell, slicing one last time through Bahamut's body. Cloud landed with a flip, as Bahamut landed behind him, dead.

"So I guess this really is the Mountain of Summons." Knight said as he stepped past Bahamut's body and into the cave.

"They're using summons against us?" Tidus asked, following Knight.

The rest of the group followed suit, leaving the fallen Bahamut to rest in peace. The base of the mountain was just like any cave the heroes had ever been through, dark, cold, and boring. There were no monsters littering the caves just various paintings of the many summons from all of their worlds. It's as if this was a jail for the many summoned creatures. All of the beasts were there, except for one.

"Hey, Bahamut is missing." Tidus said as he stared at the spot on the wall for which the Bahamut he knew well would've been painted on.

"This seems to be where our enemies have encased the spirits of the summoned creatures. Maybe he hasn't been caught yet." Cecil said.

Tidus knew that Cecil was wrong though. It was good that he wasn't trapped, but Bahamut was dead. Sent to the farplane when his time was done. Tidus pondered for a few minutes, could Bahamut still be roaming around somewhere?

"We should keep moving. Who knows what's down here." Knight said as he continued on ahead.

Everyone nodded and followed him. They reached the end of the cave and found nothing. It was a round stone room, there were ten marble tablets circling the room and a sheet of paper in the center of the room.

Knight walked over and picked up the sheet.

"It says 'Warriors, I prepared this room for you so that you could travel up too the top of the mountain. Stand on the ten tablets and the magic I have set up will do the rest. The spell will protect you from Chaos's magic and will bring you up. Cosmos' Ok guys, you know what to do." Knight explained as he moved to one of the tablets.

As the ten warriors all stepped onto their separate tablets, the magic instantly started to work. A white light enveloped their bodies as they all moved together into the center of the room then in one bright stream of light shot up towards and through the ceiling.

Meanwhile

"We have to help them. Cosmos gave you all your spirits back in order to help them and to save the worlds that you all once lived in." A familiar voice said.

It was Kiros. He was standing inside a small chapel. There was a group of people standing in front of him. Two people stepped forward, acting as messengers.

"If that is the only reason that we were brought back. Then we will aid them with all our strength, just as we did in the past." The older one said.

"Thank you Auron." Kiros said.

The one beside Auron only nodded, it was a small child wearing odd clothing and a hood over his head.

"I guess I am needed once again." The small child stated.

Kiros wondered what the kid meant but figured that if Cosmos brought him back to life to help, then he must be useful.

"Well then, to the Mountain of Summons!" Kiros said as he walked out of the chapel, followed by the group of fallen warriors.

* * *

Hahaha, yes the dead characters are back! If anybody wondered why Auron was around in chapter 10 then now your questions have been answered. So this was Kiros's little errand. We're getting close to the end..yay lol. I hope none of you thought that I'd give up on this story. It's my first one; I'd never give up on it.

R&R

Fox


	17. The Army of Chaos

Authors Note: Chapter 16

Oh snap, my first fanfiction is almost completed. It's going to be like a war now! I hope you all like it.

The dead characters wont have a lot of screen time and are only there so that the heroes can have some backup.

Fox

* * *

The Army of Chaos

The mountain looked remarkably different at the top. Bright multicoloured streams of light lined the cavern walls and rocky outcroppings with spouts of magma flowing below the rock was what the floor was made out of.

"We're here." Bartz said, unsheathing his sword cautiously.

"Be on your guard." Cecil said, following Bartz in drawing his weapon.

The rest of the group all drew weapons in preparation for what was going to happen next. A few moments later the worst of their fears occurred. Across the large cavern a huge mass of creatures appeared. Bartz was the most familiar with the sight.

"This army attacked my world before I was transported here." He said angrily, recognizing the creatures that spread before them.

"There's got to be thousands of them!" Luneth said, fear filling his voice.

"I think that. They have called on the monsters from all of our worlds." Knight said calmly.

"There's no way that we can defeat them all." Cloud said angrily, a feeling of defeat filling his body.

"We've lost." Tidus sighed.

A loud explosion was then heard and the warriors all turned their heads back to the army. Behind the huge mass there stood all ten of their enemies and Chaos himself. Chaos sat on a golden throne at the back of the army, not feeling the need to be on his guard.

"Yeah kid, you've lost!" Jecht called from across the battlefield.

"Would you mind letting us kill you now?" Kefka cackled.

"Or do you want to struggle and make it hurt more?" Garland said cockily.

The warriors cringed as their enemies taunted them. They weren't able to do anything to combat them. There just wasn't enough of them. All of a sudden behind the warriors a bright light formed and then faded, revealing a large group of recognizable people. Kiros stepped out from the center of the group.

"I brought some help. Your long passed friends have offered to aid you against this army of hellspawn." Kiros said.

Among the warriors were Minwu, Josef, Ricard, Scott, Doga, Unei, Tellah, FuSoYa, Galuf, Aeris, Zack, Auron, Summoner Braska, and that kid.

"Cosmos, gave you all life again to help us?" Knight asked.

"Yes." The kid said quietly.

Tidus smiled in the background, knowing exactly who it was.

"So Bahamut? You here to help us burn some things?" Tidus asked.

Everyone looked shocked at the mention of Bahamut.

"Only to keep the peace." Bahamut answered.

"Well that settles it, let's finish this." Kiros said as the large group of warriors all unsheathed their weapons.

They all charged in sync, their battle cries could cause a massive avalanche in any snowy mountain. Chaos smirked as they charged towards his army.

"Kill them." He muttered, at the sudden sound of his voice his whole army moved at once.

Before they even met each other Terra and the other mages all had spells charged and ready to be cast, an assortment of different magic flew towards the minions of Chaos, killing most of the frontlines. Terra unsheathed her sword as she flew into the bulk of the army, stabbing through many of the creatures.

Knight charged through the creatures, stabbing through as many as his arms could swing through. He blocked many swipes from the goblins that made up most of the army. He saw one behind him in the corner of his eye but couldn't move fast enough to block the hit. Before he could be struck down though, the goblin fell dead. Knight looked over his shoulder and saw Kiros standing there, cutting down more goblins around him, nodding towards Knight in the process.

Bartz and Luneth helped each other throughout the battle, cutting each others enemies down to aid each other in any way possible. Bartz was in his spellsword class, shooting off spells as fast as he could swing his sword. Luneth had job-changed into the ninja class, moving swiftly throughout the goblins as they were cut down.

Firion and Squall were also working together. There own swords struck against each other as they swung furiously into the army. Bones were being shattered every time Squall pulled the trigger on his gunblade, the vibrations rattling the skeletons of anything it touched. Firion had cleaved off many heads in the battle so far, using a combination of his longsword and axe to there full potential.

Cecil deflected six swords at once as they were all swung for his throat, he countered swiftly, stabbing through all six of the orc's that were trying to kill him. He moved under a giant Zuu that tried to swoop him up in its talons. He turned and watched as the Zuu was killed swiftly by a familiar dagger staff.

Zidane jumped off the back of the Zuu, flipping in the air as he spun his dagger-staff below him, killing a complete circle full of creatures. He dodged out of the way of a club. He regained his stance and laughed. He muttered something quietly then raised his hand into the air. In less than a second a large treasure chest dropped on part of the army, killing most of the monsters.

Cloud jumped into the air, bringing the First Tsurugi down onto an unsuspecting orc's head. He swung the large sword with finesse, cleaving through bodies of all kinds of monsters. He lifted the sword behind his head; smirking as a large group ran towards him he swung the blade forward, unleashing a series of beams that cut through the group.

Tidus was outnumbered but faring quite well for himself. He spun around many of the creatures attacking him, stabbing through them easily. Even with the lack of room he managed to do a few cartwheels and slice a goblin straight in half. He was a bit unlucky though when he was again surrounded. Before he could be struck down a blue wave of fire burned into everything around Tidus. Tidus looked up and saw the giant black form of Bahamut flying above him, burning everything he could see of the army.

Eventually all of the heroes were trapped in a circle of creatures. Kiros pulled them aside and pushed them forward.

"Go! Defeat their leaders; we'll deal with these guys." Kiros said as he blocked a slash from an orc, proceeding to kill it.

As Kiros finished, Bahamut burned a path for the heroes, which they quickly ran through. At the end of it stood all ten of their enemies, Chaos seated behind them.

"So you all have made it this far?" Sephiroth said calmly.

"It just makes it easier to kill you all at once." Garland said cockily.

Knight and the others all raised there swords to protest their comments.

"You will never defeat us. Cosmos brought us here because she knew that we could defeat you. Which is what we are going to do today. I hope you're ready." Knight said, beginning to taunt himself.

Chaos stood up from his throne, beginning to become more interested in the situation.

"We'll see about that." He muttered.

* * *

So like, only two chapters left..epic…I hope everybody enjoyed the story. Thanks for all the reviews.

Fox


	18. Finale

Authors Note: Chapter 18

Hey guys, supppp..exams this week so I'm really stressed out but I wanna get the rest of this damn story over with, so enjoy ._

Fox

* * *

Finale

Kefka laughed maniacally as the ten warriors stood in front of him and his allies. They clenched their weapons tighter as Kefka's annoying laugh rang through their ears.

"Enough of this, kill them." Chaos said, waving his hand in the direction of the warriors.

In an instant the villains advanced. Everyone was up against their different adversaries, a rematch to end all rematches. Knight and Garland swung their heavy swords furiously, sparks flying with every hit. Garland held out his arm as a mass of dark energy appeared before it Knight in the meantime dropped his sword and began to charge up the familiar spell. Garland shot the dark wave while Knight's sword shot out a beam of white light. The two blasts caught each other in the air, the blast from the explosion tripping both Knight and Garland off their feet.

Firion flipped through the air from the blast of the explosion, his lightweight not helping much. Emperor Palamecia was close behind him, shooting off fireballs after every teleport. Firion stabbed his sword into the ground, the impact flipping him around. He dodged one of the fireballs mid flip, spinning his sword around to catch the Emperor off guard. Firion didn't swing his sword completely forward though, instead he flipped it under his wrist, grabbing the hilt with both hands and driving it backwards. The Emperor saw Firion's sword slash coming instantly and quickly teleported behind him, taken by surprise, as the Emperor phased back into reality Firion's sword drove into his stomach.

"Damned putrid fool!" The Emperor yelled angrily as he placed both his hands out towards Firion and blasting a large fireball directly into him, creating another explosion.

Luneth and Xande were duelling with magic; Luneth in the Sage job class was firing everything he had at Xande. Xande had the upper hand in the fight for Luneth hadn't had a lot of time to use his classes again. Both Xande and Luneth felt their spell power diminishing as they cast the last of their spells. Luneth took the chance to job change again, this time switching into the Ninja class. Luneth sprinted towards Xande, raising his two katana's for a death blow but was stopped by a pale, snakelike hand. The Cloud of Darkness rose from the earth, blocking every shot Luneth took at Xande. Xande reached into his pocket, pulling an ether out, uncorking it. He was just about to drink it when the Cloud of Darkness reached over with her other hand and crushed him in seconds, the ether spilling onto the ground. Luneth could feel the new strength moving through the Cloud of Darkness's body.

"Crap." He muttered before he was pushed back by a strong magical wave of energy.

Cecil ducked under an incoming fireball from Zemus before lifting up to block a sword slash. Cecil spun around, twisting his body lower as he spun, swinging his sword for Zemus's legs. Zemus jumped, avoiding the sword nimbly, raising his own blade above his head for a return drive. Cecil again blocked, locking their swords in an intense fight for who would break the lock. Cecil spun around the two blades, bringing his elbow up to Zemus's head, knocking him over. Zemus fell hard, his heavy armour cracking on the rocky ground. Cecil raised his sword quickly to finish Zemus while he was down but Zemus managed to kick Cecil's knee before he could swing. Cecil fell and received a boot to the head shortly after.

Bartz remained in his Spellsword class while fighting ExDeath. More spells were flying then there were sword slashes. Bartz charged his sword with Thundaga before trying to thrust through ExDeath's armour. The sword pierced through, injuring ExDeath immensely. ExDeath lifted his arm and backhanded Bartz, his sword and Bartz flying a distance away.

Terra sprinted towards Kefka, her sword sparking with energy. She dodged out of the way of many spells and knives that were flying towards her. She dived and rolled, the length of the roll bringing her right beside Kefka. She swung her sword upward but he deflected it with three electrically charged knives. He cackled before trying to stab Terra, she lunged at him as well. Kefka's knife pierced her side while Terra's sword inched its way into his chest.

Cloud was airborne as Sephiroth advanced from below him. Sephiroth swung the Masamune, deflecting off of Cloud's sword from at least five feet away. Sephiroth swung four more times, holding Cloud in the air. When Sephiroth finished swinging Cloud took the chance to counter attack. He flipped around and swung downwards, bringing the sword down on top of Sephiroth. They plunged too the ground, creating a large crater as they landed, smoke filling where they once were.

Ultimecia shot dark purple orbs towards Squall as he charged at her; he cut through the magic with his gunblade, no fear appearing on his face. He smirked as he lifted the Lionheart, instead of swinging at Ultimecia he plunged it into the ground below her and pulled the trigger. A crater appeared below her, causing her to stumble. Squall lifted his blade up again and this time swung directly at Ultimecia, piercing her shoulder.

"Wretched distraction!" She screamed as she shot a fireball at the ground below him, creating yet another explosion.

From all the explosions that had occurred during the battle the landscape had changed completely. Small rocky outcroppings appeared out of the ground. Zidane was climbing up one of them quickly, holding his dagger-staff at the ready as he ran up the small mountain. Kuja was behind him, following him like a hawk. Kuja circled around the rock before shooting straight at Zidane. Zidane back flipped off the rock, flipping around to face Kuja. Kuja turned to look at him in surprise. Zidane muttered something as odd lettering surrounded him. An odd coloured explosion occurred around them, demolishing the small mountain.

Tidus flipped backwards as Jecht swung his large black sword at him. Springing off of one hand Tidus soared into the air above Jecht. He swung his sword but was stopped by the blade of Jechts. Jecht spun his blade around, swinging Tidus around with it. Tidus managed to get out of the sword lock although with an injury to his shoulder. Blood leaked down Tidus's arm as he spun the Caladbolg around in his hand. He jumped in the air hoping to take his father by surprise. Jecht was indeed not ready for the incoming attack as Tidus swung his sword a few times and all of a sudden small meteors rained on top of him. The small explosions created by the meteors stacked up, giving Tidus enough time to regroup with the rest of his friends.

Both parties were injured significantly. The mixed smell of blood and sweat staining the air.

"They're hurt as well." Cloud sighed from exhaustion.

"We can beat them right?" Luneth asked.

"Yeah." Knight panted, "Instead of working alone, work together." He said before raising his sword again.

Everyone nodded as they all charged again. The villains all expected one on one fights again but were taken by surprise when they were attacked in a group. Cloud swung the First Tsurugi horizontally, spreading out the villains a little giving them some room. Knight and Cecil came up behind him and attacked Garland. Knight and Cecil managed to hold off Garland quite well, he was struggling to hold off their attacks until finally their swords locked together and he was struggling to get out of it. He was finished when Terra slid through Knight and Cecil and thrust her sword into Garland's left side, piercing his heart.

As Garland fell they moved on to Kefka, Kefka laughed as the large group assembled before him. Cloud and Squall moved first, swinging their swords like madmen, deflecting all the spells and knives that Kefka threw. Kefka held a few more knives in his hand, preparing to stab through Cloud and Squall. As Kefka swung for the stab Cloud and Squall dived out of the way, revealing Firion and Luneth. Firion took out his own dagger and swung it fiercely, the force of the impact caused all of the daggers Kefka was holding to fly out of his hand. Luneth, in the Sage class cast a spell that stopped the daggers in mid air, flipping them around and shooting them straight into Kefka, killing him, again.

Sephiroth was next. Sephiroth didn't wait for the warriors to come to him, he attacked them first. He swung the Masamune in a circle, separating the large group. The only problem was that he was surrounded. Sephiroth tried to cast a spell but was interrupted by a swift punch to the face by Tidus. Before he could react Bartz was in front of him and thrusting his sword straight into his chest. Sephiroth coughed as he fell, killed way to easily then he would've wanted to be killed.

Kuja and Ultimecia were easier to take out then the others had been. They were back to back and shooting spells straight ahead of them. Too bad for them though they weren't watching to their sides or above them. Terra flew high above them, both her hands searing with fire. She shot both of the fireballs downwards, catching their enemies in the blast. Before Kuja and Ultimecia could recover they were struck down by Knight and Cecil.

The Cloud of Darkness didn't last long either. Cloud juggled it around with his large blade before it could even cast a spell to counter. Behind Cloud, Zidane jumped at the Cloud of Darkness spinning his dagger-staff wildly. He cut through her snakelike hair and straight through her body. Her body slowly evaporating in death.

Jecht and ExDeath were charging towards the group, not afraid to die anymore. They were quickly stopped as their bodies burned. They saw Luneth with his hand outstretched, smoke still rising from it. Terra followed suit, raising her hand as well. Jecht and ExDeath were frozen solid as the Blizzaga spell took over their bodies. Luneth and Terra both glanced at each other before both of them cast a powerful Thundaga spell, shattering the bodies of Jecht and ExDeath.

Emperor Palamecia surrounded himself in an orb of fire, protecting him from any of the attacks from the physical fighters. Terra had other plans for him though. She cast her strongest Blizzaga spell on the fire dome, freezing the fire and causing the large ice dome to collapse on the Emperor. He tried to teleport but the spell failed as he was crushed by the ice.

Knight and Cecil swung their blades at Zemus. Zemusmanaged to block them but ended up in the same predicament as everyone else who tried to duel them ended up in, a sword lock. Dropping his swords Zemus backed up, narrowly avoiding Cloud's strike from the air. Without his weapons, Zemus was useless. Cloud rebounded and swung again, shattering Zemus's armour. Zemus turned around to run but was immediately stopped by Tidus slashing across his chest, killing him almost instantly.

As the fallen villains lay strewn across the ground, Chaos stepped down from his throne. He cracked his knuckles and growled.

"So you think by killing my slaves you've ended the terror I've brought to all of your worlds. Well you're wrong, because I'm next." Chaos said before he charged into the battle.

Chaos relentlessly beat them all to a pulp. Cloud tried to swing at him but was cut short by a furious punch to the gut. Knight and Cecil ran up to try to help Cloud but were also swatted away. Terra, Luneth, and Bartz all tried to slow him down with spells but were repelled by one of his own spells, all of them being knocked out of the fray. Firion pulled his spear out and thrust it into Chaos's chest. Chaos only glanced slightly at him before punching him in the chest, him along with the spear went flying. Squall and Tidus had managed to get behind Chaos, both of them plunging their swords deep into their skin. Nothing seemed to faze him as he grabbed them both by their necks, slammed them together and threw them. Zidane was the last one standing, not for long though. Chaos charged at him and before he could dodge was punched right in the gut.

Chaos stood over the fallen warriors, laughing at his assumed victory.

"Is that the best you've got warriors?" He called, spreading his arms out to the sky.

Before he could leave the area he was punched in the gut and sent flying a few meters away. Where he once stood an elegant woman now stood, glowing in a bright light.

"Cosmos!" Chaos announced angrily, noticing that the warriors had been getting up and lining up behind her.

"Warriors, it is time to end this." She spoke calmly, lifting up her hand, a green orb floating on the palm, "Your strength will be enhanced immensely when this touches you, you all get one hit each. You should have enough power to kill him if you all work together. Quickly, attack!" Cosmos yelled as she passed the orb to Tidus.

Chaos was off guard as Tidus began to glow in green light. He did three cartwheels to disorient Chaos before he struck; he swung at Chaos's lower half, creating a large gash in his abdomen. The green light faded from Tidus and passed on to Terra. She held a large ice javelin above her head, ready for use. Pulling back, she threw it directly at Chaos, it pierced right through his chest before melting into his wounds. Luneth was next in line, holding a large fireball to compliment the icicle spear. He shot it at Chaos the flames engulfing his body. Cecil received the power next. He jumped at Chaos, holding his blade in front of him. He swung back, bringing the sword upwards across Chaos's body. Firion took the power next, holding his axe with two hands he swung it above his head then chopped a huge hole into Chaos's already bleeding chest. Zidane used the new strength instantly, the lettering from before appeared around him again as he focused the Grand Lethal attack directly on Chaos's body, deepening the wounds. Squall already was mid swing when the power hit him. He plunged the Lionheart into Chaos's open wound and pulled the trigger, almost destroying Chaos's insides. Bartz cast a Thundaga spell just as the orb hit him, shocking and stunning Chaos because of the added strength. Knight dragged his sword on the ground as the power hit him. He swung upwards, cutting through Chaos and sending him airborne. Cloud received the power last; he jumped, following Chaos into the air. His sword began to emit a faint blue mist as Cloud prepared to finish this fight once and for all. He swung forward, cutting and flying right through Chaos. Chaos growled in pain as his breath was lost. His body split in half as it fell to the ground. Chaos was defeated, this battle was finished.

The warriors all regrouped next to Cosmos, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Thank you great warriors. We all greatly appreciate what you have done for all the worlds in every universe. The least I could do for you all is to return you home peacefully." Cosmos said, a note of happiness could be heard in her voice.

Everyone cheered for the first time in a long time, they were finally going home. Knight looked up from Chaos's fallen body and smiled.

"It's finally over." He said calmly before sheathing his sword.

* * *

Not the last chapter, the epilogue is the next one on the list.

So Exams are really killing my story writing time so sorry bout that guys. Don't expect fast updates over this next week for any of my stories but I'll try my best.

Read and Review

Fox


	19. Epilogue

Authors Note: Chapter 19

So this is going to be a really short chapter as I'm just using it to wrap things up, if it doesn't go past one page then eh..it's just like a closing paragraph.

Fox

* * *

Epilogue

The heroes gave their thanks and goodbyes to their fallen friends. When all goodbyes were said Cosmos returned them to the land of the dead. Cosmos had conjured a small altar next to her. Kiros walked up to the heroes, a long scratch running up the length of his cheek but otherwise he was unhurt.

"Thank you warriors. Without your strength we could have never liberated our worlds from these menaces to society." Kiros said, bowing to all of them before returning to Cosmos's side.

"So how are we getting home?" Cloud asked Cosmos, curious as to what the last trick up her sleeve would be.

Cosmos pointed at the altar beside her.

"I will channel a spell through this altar and send each of you home through that spell." She replied, she placed both of her hands on the altar, charging the spell immediately.

"Thank you warriors, for all your assistance." Cosmos said as the altar began to glow a bright blue.

"The least I could do is to bring you home safely." She finished before she fired the spell around her at each of the warriors.

The light overtook everybody quickly, some of the warriors stared at their bodies as they were overtaken by light, others just stood there while they were returned home. Kiros and Cosmos bowed, one last time before the last of the warriors were sent back home.

Knight floated through the same white void he had flown through when he was first brought to Cosmos. He felt the warmth fade as he reformed in the hallway of Cornelia castle just outside his quarters. Knight stood at the door, staring into his room, noticing the large bed in the middle of the room.

"It's good to be home." Knight said before entering his quarters, hoping for a nice, long, well deserved rest.

* * *

See I said it wasn't going to be long.

So it's over…:(…but I enjoyed writing this. To anybody who has read the whole fic through and through I thank you immensely. This is my first fanfic and any reviews help improve my writing so they're all welcome.

Thanks everyone

Fox


End file.
